On the Way
by LadyDevilBlessed
Summary: Starting after the Kyoto Arc, Misao and Aoshi have to face themselves and each other to see where they stand in their relationship. Things aren't as easy as they may seem. This story goes from the end of the Kyoto Arc, through the Jinchuu Arc, and beyond. Rated-T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

On The Way

Chapter One

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

Starting soon after the Kyoto Arc and crossing through the Jinchuu Arc and after. Misao and Aoshi explore where they stand in their new relationship.

…

"You want me to what?"

"I thought you would be ecstatic, Misao," Okina sounded surprised. He certainly looked surprised.

"What does Aoshi-sama have to say about it? You talked to him first, I suppose," Misao furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Misao," Okina sighed. Of course he had talked to Aoshi first. But it wasn't like he got any outward response from the meditating man.

"What, Jiiya? What? Am I just supposed to do it, just because you tell me to?" Misao huffed.

"Not because I suggested it, no. But I thought," Okina trailed off as he saw Misao drop her gaze.

Her arms, which had crossed in defiance, dropped to her sides, hands in tight fists. She might not have noticed the tremors that shook, but Okina did.

"Never mind, Misao. Take it as an old man's ramblings, okay?" Okina patted the girl's shoulder and walked from the room to leave her with her thoughts.

'How can Jiiya suggest that?' Misao thought. Shaking her head, she ran out of the Aoiya. She needed air, something she couldn't get in the stifling city.

Running through the crowds, Misao heard people shouting greetings to her, but she didn't stop and didn't wave back. It wasn't until she was high in the hills around the city that she slowed. Bamboo rose high into the sky and she trekked up to the outpost building.

Over the years of her childhood, Misao used to run to and from the outpost for training. Her speed as a onmitsu came from those years of running. Many of the people who called to her in the streets had seen her do it countless times and they had cheered her on.

Misao opened the door to the small building. Once she had run to that hill with a desperation that left her heartbroken. Now it was a dark memory, a scar in her heart she wished she could ignore. She knew ignoring it wouldn't be the same as accepting it for what it truly was, but she couldn't pretend, not in the quiet solitude, that she was alright.

She still loved Aoshi more than anyone. That was why his betrayal hurt more than when Okina promised to destroy Aoshi. It wasn't just that Aoshi had almost killed her guardian, it was that he had thrown her aside. For what? The honor of their fallen comrades. They were Misao's comrades too. They were her family. But he still threw her, and her feelings, aside.

Stepping into the shed, Misao laid on the scrubbed floor. It was morbid to lie in the ghost of Okina's blood, lying as he had after the fight, but Misao's heart felt like it was torn, just as much as Okina's body had been.

Staring at the ceiling of the hut, Misao thought back to Okina's words.

'How about you and Aoshi get married?'

Misao closed her eyes, hoping the darkness would give her some comfort.

Marriage was not a status familiar to Misao. None of the Oniwabanshuu were married. Her parents were, when they were alive, as was her grandfather, at some point. But she didn't have memories of them. No one else was married, why did she have to do it?

According to Meiji society, marriage was either decided by a girl's guardian or because the couple loved each other. But even if Okina told her to marry Aoshi, even if she did love him, Misao wasn't sure she could do it.

Loving Aoshi.

Misao did. Truly and deeply. But it wasn't necessarily a romantic love. It wasn't like the hearts in eyes Misao saw in Okon whenever the name Hiko Seijurou came up. Misao's heart didn't skip, her stomach didn't flop, when she thought or saw Aoshi.

There was an emptiness when he wasn't there. When she woke that morning, all those years ago, to find her family had left her in Kyoto, a hole burned into her heart. She had filled that hole with memories and a determination to become a great fighter to prove to Aoshi that he made a mistake to leave her behind.

But the first thing she saw when she finally laid eyes on him again was a man she didn't know. And the hole grew bigger. His abandonment and then his betrayal. His rejection of her and her existence. It took sheer will to bandage Okina and help him to the doctors. But she was empty until rage filled it.

The line between the obsession of love and hate was a fine thread. And it had broken within her.

With Kenshin's promise to bring Aoshi, the real Aoshi, back, Misao felt that string mend itself, that that knot was a reminder of how fragile her love could be.

Her feelings, if they could change so easily, if they could be swayed by him so easily, could she ever really know what she felt?

Misao wasn't certain which one she was more afraid of: not knowing if she could trust herself? Or not knowing if she could trust Aoshi.

Groaning, she threw an arm over her eyes. Okina told her to forget it, but a marriage proposal was no easy idea to forget. Silently, Misao agonized for hours before she felt a shift.

Sitting up like she was shocked by lightning, she turned as a shadow filled the doorway.

Their eyes locked, but neither spoke. Misao out of stubbornness, Aoshi because he was Aoshi.

He broke the stare first, looking to where she was sitting. His downturned mouth tightened as he saw her, legs stretched out on the floor. He knew she had been lying down.

Looking back at her face, he saw a stubborn glare, daring him to comment on it. Misao wanted to know how he felt about it, but that was why he spent every day in quiet meditation. To do as Kenshin told him; find peace to gain closure.

"Misao."

She sat silently, waiting for him to complete his sentence. Misao may have always been able to read into what he wanted to convey to her when she was young. But that was years ago when they had been together constantly. They, or rather, Aoshi didn't need to say anything more than her name. His tone was enough to tell her what he thought.

Now, she wanted him to talk to her. Misao wasn't going to fill the silence.

When he didn't say anything else, Misao turned away. Lying back down, she spread her arms and stared at the ceiling. The sun was falling to the horizon, but travelling home in the dark wasn't a concern for her. She had done it countless times before.

"Misao, Okina is worried about you."

Misao closed her eyes. "You can tell him I'm fine."

"It's getting dark."

"That's not a problem."

"Misao, will you come back?"

"Later."

Aoshi fell silent, looking at Misao lying on the floor. He saw conflicting memories. One where the shed was splattered in blood and Okina laid where Misao was. The other was a slumbering Misao. So safe in her sleep, sprawled in her futon, not knowing Aoshi and the others were leaving.

It wasn't regret that he felt, but something fisted inside his lungs and it made Aoshi mentally shake himself. Stepping backwards, he left the doorway.

Misao opened her eyes, loneliness and confusion biting at her.

Just months before, she had travelled to Tokyo on her own, trying to find clues because she wanted to be with him. Now, he was there, staying at the Aoiya with everyone, but she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be.

Was it because the others were gone?

Was it because Aoshi wasn't how she remembered? Was it that she actually in love with the idea of loving Aoshi?

No matter how much she loved the group at the Aoiya, no matter that she lived with them longer, Aoshi was the one her grandfather entrusted her to. And as long as Aoshi was alive, Misao knew that she would always view him at the one she cared the most deeply for. She just couldn't find what that exact emotion was.

Misao sighed.

Even though it was still summer, the sun was dipping below the horizon. The way she left was bound to be stressful on Okina. So, even though she wanted to be alone with her thoughts for longer, she rolled up and left the outpost.

Something felt off as she closed the door behind her. There was a stillness that seemed unnatural. Reaching into her bow at her back, Misao freed a kunai she kept there and readied it in her fingers.

Carefully, Misao threaded her way through the underbrush, rather than taking the path. It seemed ridiculous for such a nuanced feeling she was getting, but the stillness unnerved her. Making no more noise than the natural wildlife, she made it a dozen meters before there was an awakening of ki and Misao whirled towards it with a swipe of her kunai.

"Misao."

Aoshi easily evaded her attack and gently gripped her wrist. He saw the panic turn to surprise then turn to relief in her eyes. She sagged to the earth with a sigh, still clutching her weapon.

"What are you doing?"

He heard the tremor in her voice, revealing that even after seeing it was him, she was still scared.

"I was waiting for you. And meditating."

That was the odd stillness. The restrained and calm concentration of a warrior's ki.

Misao struggled briefly to stand. Her wrist was still lightly, but decidedly within Aoshi's grasp. She tested it lightly by pulling it to her side. His hand followed.

"Let go, please, Aoshi-sama," she finally requested.

His fingers opened and she stepped away. Misao turned for the path. There was no more need to hide in the forest. As she broke free of the low bushes, she holstered her kunai and brushed a stray leaf that clung to her leg. Without looking behind her, she started to walk to the city.

She felt Aoshi more than she heard him. No one could hear him if he didn't want to be heard. But Misao felt his presence behind her the whole way.

People greeted her as they walked through the city. Since she was going slowly, she went ahead and smiled and waved in return.

"Ah! Misao-chan, Misao-chan!" A shopkeeper waved her over.

"Good evening, Nagamine-san," Misao greeted the man as she walked over.

"You've got a good looking shadow following you. Is that your beloved Aoshi-sama? Or have you given up and found yourself someone new?" Nagamine, the clothing merchant, whispered with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Nagamine-san!" Misao hissed, lunging over the display table to clamp a hand over the man's mouth. "He's not my beloved anything. Stop spouting nonsense."

"Oh? He's looking over here." Nagamine's eyes went wide as they undoubtedly looked into the icy stare. "He's angry."

"He probably isn't," Misao said, moving her body to block his view. "He just looks like that."

"Uh, Misao-chan, you're too cheerful for someone that gloomy. Why don't you think of finding a different lover?"

"Nagamine-san," Misao enunciated slowly, "I thank you for your concern and your suggestion, but neither will be required."

"Ah, of course, Misao-chan," Nagamine swallowed at the frosty smile he received. "If you ever want to find a new clothing style, remember to stop by!"

"Have a good night, Nagamine-san," Misao lightened her smile and bounced away from the stall.

Turning back to the street, Misao continued as if Aoshi had not heard the whole exchange. She actually pretended like he wasn't following right behind her at all.

"I'm home," Misao intoned as she opened the door to the Aoiya.

"Misao-chan!" Omasu ran up. "I'm glad you're back. I'll let Okina know. Welcome home, Aoshi-san."

Misao shucked off her sandals and put them aside before running away to her room. Aoshi wouldn't follow her there. What Nagamine said bothered her. It was like the letter Okina wrote her before he went to fight Aoshi during the Shishio incident.

If it wasn't Aoshi, would she, could she, find love in someone else?

Shaking her head, Miso tried to dislodge the thought. She already knew it wasn't the bright flare of romance. Misao knew that. Maybe it was too much to think that love was such a singular thing. Like how Misao loved her comrades as if they were family. That was a love, too.

Shinomori Aoshi was the most important person to her. And that was what she would focus on. She had promised Kenshin. He brought Aoshi home to her, she would return his smile.

"Forget about what Jiiya said. Forget it," Misao said, slapping her cheeks. "You got this, Misao. Pull yourself together."

When Misao went down for dinner, Aoshi was absent. Okina was glad to see Misao home and didn't press her about where she had gone during the day. He had no intention of bringing up any thought that Misao was clearly ignoring.

"Where's Aoshi-sama?" Misao sat at the table beside Okina.

"He said he'll eat in his room today," Omasu said, a tray in her hands ready to take it up.

Misao frowned.

"Omasu, set his place, I'll go get him," Misao stood up and patted the woman's arm.

"Aoshi-sama, Aoshi-sama," Misao sang out as she walked down the hallway of their private rooms. She rapped on the wood door frame. "Aoshi-sama, come down for dinner."

The door slid open and Misao smiled up to Aoshi. She reached for his sleeve and tugged for him to follow her back downstairs. He followed her silently, without resistance.

There were other guests in the dining room by the time they arrived, so Misao just steered Aoshi to his seat and released him to drop back to her spot. Okina had waited patiently for their return before they ate in silence. Conversation from the patrons filled the room with chatter and Misao practiced eavesdropping on them while she ate. As a spy, she was always finding opportunities to train.

"Nee, Jiiya, we should do something for Sae-san, right? She let us stay at the Shirobeko for so long."

"I've been thinking about it. Though, I haven't thought of a good gift," Okina mused.

"Maybe something for the store? Or something useful for the kitchen," Misao mused. Suddenly, she got an idea, "What about a new knife? Made by Arai Seiku-san? You remember the daikon radish, right?"

"Misao, you know it isn't right to buy knives as gifts for people," Okina reminded her.

"But they're really good," Misao grumbled. She knew it wasn't good to gift knives or blades to people. It symbolized the cutting of relationships. But she was a fighter. Getting a good blade was the best thing she could get. "What if it's chef to chef? Shiro and Kuro can give it to her as a symbol of… I don't know."

"You aren't wrong, Misao. Arai-san's blade would be a wonderful gift for Sae-san, but she's a civilian."

"But she knows our situation," Misao nibbled at her dinner. She picked up her tea cup. "What about we ask Hiko Seijurou for some cups for her?"

"I fear he would refuse."

"Or extort a ton of money," Misao agreed.

"Did someone say Hiko Seijurou?" Okon dropped by, leaning over the table in excitement.

"No, but since you're here, I would like more tea," Okina passed the empty pot to Okon.

Misao giggled and finished her dinner.

"I'm going to help them in the kitchen," Misao cleaned up their table and scurried off while balancing their dishes.

"She seems fine, right, Aoshi?"

The younger man just looked into his cup, as stone faced as the day he got back.

"You don't think so, do you?"

Aoshi drained his cup before leaving the table.

…

Author's note: I hear you. "But Misao looooooves Aoshi!" I know. But seriously? How could a five year old know that she was romantically {in love} with Aoshi? I'm saying that people's feelings are never so clear cut. This story is about the evolution and trials they go through internally, given their pasts, to see where it takes them. No, it's not going to be lovey dovey. (That is for the M-rated one-shot I want to write after I get this one up.) So never you fear, this is just a journey they have to take. I hope you stick around to see how it goes.

If you like it or hate it, please, leave me a review, I love seeing them! See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Way

Chapter Two

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

For a few days following, Misao spent the entirety of her time staring at Aoshi. He meditated without worrying about what she was doing. He was far more concerned with what was going on in his own head to worry about what was going through hers. Besides, she just sat quietly, so it wasn't too bad.

While Aoshi struggled with coming to terms with his actions since the horrific events at Takeda Kanryuu's manor, Misao studied him.

He certainly still looked like the Aoshi she knew. Tall, with a slim frame that many misjudged to be weak, and sporting a handsome face. In the years since she last saw him, Misao saw the age in the sharper lines in his face and in the roughness of his hands. She missed his long hair though. He had the softest hair and she remembered how she loved to play with it.

Misao played with her own hair. For as long as she remembered, she had a braid. Hannya used to braid it for her, telling her it was important to keep her hair out of the way while training. Once she got used to fighting, then she could think about changing her style.

They never got to that point. Misao may have started her training with them, but at five years old, she was no master of anything.

Vowing to herself, Misao trained with Okina and the others, then decided to become a member of the Oniwabanshuu. One that would make Aoshi and Hannya and the others proud. Once she grew up, once she became an onmitsu, once she found them and rejoined them, then she would cut her braid. Her braid, the heavy rope on her back, was a reminder of all the memories and the people she held dear. It was a childish promise, but it was her wish as a child that she was going to grant as an adult.

As Misao twirled hair around her fingers, she continued to study the man sitting in front of her. He was disciplined. In four hours, he had only twitched his hands once. And Misao wasn't sure if it was a coincidence that it happened right when she winced as her calf muscle spasmed.

For days, they did the same thing. Aoshi closed his eyes and meditate, and Misao watched him.

Suddenly, Misao stopped coming. Aoshi tried not to let it bother him; the lack of her presence. But after a few days, he eventually had to admit to himself that he did miss having her sit with him.

The next day, Misao ran into his room.

"Nee, nee, Aoshi-sama, there's going to be a festival in a couple weeks, we should go. Please? You can see more of the city!" Misao held up a flyer. "They want us to post this in the entrance."

Aoshi cracked open an eye and looked at the piece of paper. The summer festival was a tradition that exploded into a grand affair once the war ended.

"Though, Okon says I need to wear a yukata. So mean," Misao grumbled. "But I put up with it so I can see everything."

Aoshi never realized that wearing a yukata was a chore. But, to be honest, he had never really seen Misao wearing a yukata during the day. Only as her sleepwear. And he had never seen her in a kimono before. He decided, if she could keep her anger in check, she could look quite good in one.

"What do you think, Aoshi-sama? It'll be fun."

He was silent. As a spy, he was prolific at being in a crowd, gathering info, but he had never gone out for 'fun' before.

"How about you think about it? It's still a ways from now." Misao pulled back the flyer. "Want some tea? I'll go get you some."

She bounded from the room before he could consider giving her an answer. Coming back only long enough to deliver his tea, Misao once again disappeared for the day.

Though Aoshi had his routine, he didn't think Misao even knew what the word meant. She seemed to come and go and she pleased. Sometimes she told jokes, other times she brought food from all over the capitol. She even made little puppets and put on a show for him.

Each time she walked in, Misao had a smile, but it always faded before she left. It didn't stop her from running in every few hours to try something new.

A few weeks went by in this manner.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao set down a cup of tea, "the festival is tomorrow. Did you decide on if you want to go?"

Aoshi opened his eyes and looked over to Misao. Her hopeful face sat quietly, waiting for his answer. He had spent some time thinking about it, but he couldn't bring himself to go out. Not yet.

With a shake of his head, he saw her smile falter. It went from one of hope to one of resigned acceptance.

"Okay, Aoshi-sama. Maybe next time." She pointed to the tea. "Drink while it's hot."

He didn't see her for the rest of the day.

What Aoshi didn't know was that Misao was juggling more projects in a day than any spy did during the war. Early in the mornings she went with Kuro to the market to buy the groceries for the day. Then she did her morning workout with Omasu and Okon before starting the Aoiya tasks of cleaning. She helped deliver breakfast to the patrons' rooms and washed the dishes when they were done. She helped with the washing before she brought morning tea to Aoshi. Then, before lunch, she would run into town, trying to gather more materials in hopes of finding something to make Aoshi smile.

Misao took her task set by Kenshin very seriously.

When she brought Aoshi his lunch, she would joke and talk about a whole range of things, from something she saw in town to news from abroad. When she left, she would take her own portable lunch with her to a training area the Oniwabanshuu set up in the foothills of the mountain outside the city. There, Misao trained with her kunai, trying to hone her skills to be even more accurate with her weapons. If her fight with Kamatari told her anything, it was that she still had a lot of room for improvement.

It was hard to train with the others. Running an inn was no simple task they could just walk away from. So Misao trained alone. She actually knew she wasn't getting any better, but she couldn't allow herself to give up either.

After a few hours of training, she would run home, invade Aoshi's space again while refilling his tea, then helping with dinner preparations.

Misao ended her day with a bath and then cleaning the tub, since she was always the last one to use it.

On the day of the festival, there was a break to her routine. The morning went by as normal, but in the afternoon, she donned a yukata, did up her hair, and skipped out with Shiro and Omasu. The innkeepers were taking turns going out so they could still serve the guests through the day, but they could all see the summer celebration.

Misao looked up to the windows of the Aoiya as their group headed out to the festival grounds and she saw Aoshi watching them from the corner of his window. With a smile, she held out her arms and gave a spin of display of her in the yukata, like a child showing off. Misao might have complained about wearing the constrictive clothing, but a festival wasn't right without it.

Giving Aoshi a wave, Misao bounded after the other onmitsu and disappeared into the crowd. Aoshi didn't smile, but he felt a wave of calm lap warmly on the fringe of his mind.

She came back earlier than he thought, but in her hand was a dish of still steaming takoyaki.

"Aoshi-sama, here," Misao speared a ball of the fried octopus dough snack and held it up to his mouth. "Ah!"

Aoshi reached up and took the pick with the food on it to feed himself. Misao held the paper plate to offer him more. As he ate, Misao told him of the parade and the various sights she saw. She watched him intently, hoping to see some sort of change in his expression. When she had exhausted all her stories and he had finished the food, she left, with no chance at a smile.

Misao went back to her normal routine after that. Until, one day, in the middle of a comedy sketch attempt, Okina came in with a letter from Kaoru.

"All right! I'll go to the temple and bring them this diary," Misao proclaimed without a moment of hesitation.

"Aoshi, I don't like the idea of Misao going alone," Okina told the man. "Go with her. And if they need you, help Himura and the others."

"They probably won't," Aoshi replied as he stood. "But I'll go and have that tea I promised."

"A trip? Alone with Aoshi-sama?" Misao became excited. It would be like old times. True, it wouldn't be the same as when she was a child. Hannya and the others weren't there either. But it would be good to have that experience again.

"Be serious for once!" Okina smacked Miso on the head.

But Misao couldn't be any more serious.

The temple was on the way out of the city, so Misao and Aoshi packed their bags, changed into their uniforms, and prepared their weapons. There was something calming about the whole process. The last time Misao set out for Tokyo, it was in search of news on Aoshi. Now, she got to travel with Aoshi.

While she strapped on her sandals, Okina gave Aoshi a wallet of money. It was enough, more than enough, for their travels.

"We're leaving! Bye everyone!" Misao waved one final time as she and Aoshi walked into the bustling city streets.

It was already far into the day, but they were able to request the diary from the temple before the sun set.

"They said they have to find it. It's in their warehouse and it'll take a bit of time." Misao reported to Aoshi. "We should decide if we want to stay nearby for the night or just keep going."

"We should eat a meal, then return for the diary. Okina said it sounded like a pressing matter," Aoshi replied, indicating they should continue on.

"I'll inform the monks that we will return in an hour or so. Be right back," Misao ran back to the building. She came back fuming. "You deal with them next time, Aoshi-sama! I can't take any more from Baldy!"

She grabbed her bag and made for the food stall they passed several streets away.

Aoshi followed quietly. He couldn't be sure, but watching her stomp angrily in front of him, Aoshi would wager it had something to do with the amount of leg that was exposed by her outfit.

"I like my shorts. What's wrong with wearing shorts," Misao grumbled, confirming Aoshi's deduction.

"Welcome," a hostess greeted Misao and Aoshi as they sat at the stall. "What would you like?"

"Two bowls of udon and tea, please," Aoshi ordered for them while Misao grabbed chopsticks from a cup while continuing to grumble.

Their food came out and they both slurped their way through the meal.

Misao thanked the chef as Aoshi paid.

When they reached the temple again, Misao took Aoshi's weapon. He frowned when she forcefully pulled it from his hand.

"I told you." She used her chin to point to the temple. "I'm not talking to them again."

Aoshi shook his head and walked into the temple. A minute later, he came out, diary in hand.

"Here," Aoshi held out the book to trade for his swords. "And the head monk wants me to tell you that you are too old to show your legs."

"Head Baldy can stuff it!" Misao wrapped the diary in the oiled cloth she prepared at the Aoiya before stuffing it, delicately, into her bag and turning away. "You don't like my legs, then don't look at them!"

Aoshi caught himself just in time to avert his eyes and looked higher to the swing of Misao's braid as she ran off.

"Come on, Aoshi-sama, let's go."

Settling his weapon more comfortably in his hand, Aoshi followed Misao as she cut a path out of Kyoto.

They had already decided their best bet was to walk to Osaka, then get a boat to Yokohama. Ships traveled that path the most frequently, and it would be faster than going east to Nagoya. From there, it would be a gamble if the train master would allow Aoshi a ride, given that he was clearly carrying a weapon.

They didn't speak as they walked through the dwindling traffic as night settled in. The summer air cleared as the buildings spread out and they finally left the city behind them. A bright moon lit their way, even though neither onmitsu needed much light to see.

"Nee, Aoshi-sama," Misao finally spoke. The road was clear and quiet. "Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"My training. You and the others started it. And Jiiya and the Aoiya Oniwabanshuu built on it. But I need more guidance." Misao turned to walk backwards so she could face Aoshi. "Will you train me again? Like you did before?"

Aoshi was silent. Misao turned back around. They walked for a mile. Two.

"Let's stop for the night. We'll start early tomorrow morning," Aoshi said.

There was a cluster of trees for shelter off the road and he led Misao to it. She scouted the area like it was the most natural thing to do, before settling in a spot at the base of a tree. Aoshi joined her after performing his own perimeter check.

Misao was drinking some water when Aoshi asked her, "Have you travelled on your own before?"

Wiping a drop from the corner of her mouth, she offered her canteen to Aoshi.

"Yeah. I've gone around. Tokyo most recently. I met Himura on the way back." Misao did a routine supply check and reorganized her bag as she accounted for everything. "You seem surprised, Aoshi-sama. Is it because it's against the law? Or because I'm too young?"

Satisfied with her luggage, Misao stood up and stretched. Aoshi hadn't responded, but she was getting used to his long periods of silence. If he answered or not wasn't up to her.

Taking a stance, she started her basic kempo warm up routine. It was the first time practicing in front of Aoshi since his return, so she fought to remain focused.

"Left foot."

Misao stopped. Looking down, she noticed her angled stance. She corrected it and repeated the attack.

"Again."

She returned to the start and performed the attack again, this time keeping her foot aligned.

"Next."

Misao executed the next step, focusing on all the details now that there was an outside critic.

"Good. Next."

Aoshi drilled her, correcting her basic form only once more before he had her redo the whole set. She performed to his satisfaction because he put a stop to it then.

"That's enough for today." He sat against his tree of choice. "We'll start early in the morning."

"Okay, Aoshi-sama," Misao replied. She did a final collection of stretches to relax her muscles before settling down. Reaching behind her, she pulled a kunai out and palmed it before closing her eyes. "Good night, Aoshi-sama."

Okina had told Aoshi that Misao had travelled in hopes of finding him. He hadn't particularly doubted that claim, but seeing Misao comfortable with travel was something else. Her perimeter check, her automatic and thorough supply check, and now even arming herself in case of an ambush. It was practiced. She had gone on more than just one journey. But how many? How often?

Aoshi watched as Misao fell into a half sleep, like a dog would. He could tell she was still alert to her surroundings. In comparison, that night a decade before, she couldn't be shaken awake. Aoshi realized he really knew nothing about this new adult Misao.

Before he knew it, before he could stop himself, he was looking at her. Not as a fighter, but as Misao. He had known instantly, after more than ten years apart, who she was in the doorway of the outpost. Her choice in hairstyle and clothing were nearly identical to when he had left her. It was as if she were clinging to her youth, or some memory of it. But she had grown, and Aoshi couldn't deny that he was surprised. He had vague memories of seeing her parents, handsome couple that they were, and an adorable baby Misao. For certain she would become a lovely woman. And there she was. Perfect for smiles and laughter and free spirit. Misao was never supposed to be in battle. She had already lost her whole family to the war, that Aoshi left her in Kyoto so she would be removed from violence.

Kenshin's words in their previous fight still burned in him. The thought of Misao crying. Looking at her slumbering face, Aoshi couldn't picture it. Tears of laughter and joy, yes. But from sadness? Nobody could make her sad.

But he could.

He made her sad every day. Maybe she would give up on him. If the burden of loving him became too great, then she would leave him behind. She would move on and live the peaceful normal life he wanted her to have.

Without him.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Aoshi forced his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he could sleep, but he would meditate to try and clear his mind.

…

Author's notes: Internal sufferinggggg… so much of it. Looks like Aoshi's got a ways to go before he can move on, don't you think? He'll get there! Eventually. Stubborn, silly man.

Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Leave a quick review if you'd like before heading off to the next chapter! See you there!


	3. Chapter 3

On The Way

Chapter Three

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

Aoshi woke to Misao returning from the riverside. Which was strange, because he should have woken when she went to the river, not just when she got back.

"Good morning, Aoshi-sama," Misao chirped. She was stretching and warming up her limbs for the long walk ahead. "I'm estimating it's about four-thirty."

Aoshi stood with a nod. He took his weapon and went down to the river. Washing his face and preparing for the day, he stretched and took a relaxing breath. He hadn't slept so well in months. Maybe even years.

"Ready to go?" Misao was already holding her pack and lifting Aoshi's bag.

Taking it, Aoshi, again, was surprised at the change in her discipline. Misao, as a child, was always slow to wake up. And always wanted to eat before breaking camp, no matter how early it was.

"Come on, Aoshi-sama," Misao called back, already halfway to the road. "There should be a way house we can stop at for breakfast in a few hours."

Aoshi used his longer strides to easily catch up with her. They had been slowed the day before from the flow of the city traffic, but now on the open road, Aoshi figured he would let Misao pick the pace most comfortable for her.

She picked a brisk pace, surprising Aoshi. Her legs had to move quicker than his to account for their height difference, but he had no doubt that it was the pace she would pick regardless to his presence. As the sun rose, the sound of natural life filled the air.

"Sounds like it's going to be a hot day," Misao commented as the rattle of bugs started early. At least we're not going through the mountains. Mountain bugs are the worst in summer."

As the sky got brighter, so too did Misao. Chatting about various things, stories triggered by something she saw, and even mindless humming passed the time as they walked.

True to Misao's word, they came upon a way stop where the owner called out a greeting to them.

"Good morning! My, you two are getting an early start."

"Good morning, Grandmother," Misao greeted cheerfully. "Hopefully, it isn't too early to ask for a meal?"

"Have a seat, dears, I'll get you some tea to start." The older lady tottered off.

"Sit, Aoshi-sama," Misao patted the bench as she relaxed. She took his bag and stashed it next to hers.

"Here we are," the woman returned with a tray of steaming cups. "Drink up, it's going to be hot today. You can already hear the insects."

Misao raised an eyebrow and smirked at Aoshi with a 'would you look at that, you thought I was crazy'- look.

"Grandmother, would you happen to have a breakfast to sell along with this delicious tea?" Misao asked.

"Of course. The soup is almost ready and the Mister just turned the fish over," the old lady smiled, but her eyes flicked down to Misao's legs.

Aoshi watched her over the edge of his cup, while Misao drank, oblivious to the scrutiny. When the lady turned and saw Aoshi's icy gaze on her, she scurried away with words that she'd check on the progress of their breakfast.

"Why are you scaring her?" Misao whispered sideways to her companion.

He reacted by drinking his tea and ignoring her question.

The woman came back with a laden tray and setting the space between them with soup, rice, grilled fish, and vegetables.

"Thank you, it looks delicious," Misao praised.

"Enjoy your meal. Take your time, don't eat too quickly, even if you're in a hurry," the lady told them, as if they were her grandchildren.

Misao sighed blissfully into the hot food. She didn't rush, but Misao ate at an even pace so she didn't waste time. Aoshi ate with seemingly more leisure, though they both finished at the same time.

"Ah, that was good." Misao relaxed for a brief moment before she was back in motion. "Shall I pay?"

She stood and held out her hand where Aoshi placed enough coin to pay for both meals.

Misao ducked into the kitchen to converse with the lady. Moments later, Misao exited with a puppet smile on her face, snatched up both their bags and started for the road again.

Heaving himself up, Aoshi took up his weapon and trotted up to meet Misao on the road.

"Did you hear what she said?" Misao asked when Aoshi took his bag from her. "Did you?"

"About your choice in clothing?"

"No! She insulted you!" Misao fumed.

Aoshi had heard. The lady had actually said she could not believe that he would allow Misao to walk around in public like that. So, it wasn't really an insult to him. But seeing as women were only allowed to travel with a male chaperone, it fell on him to ensure Misao's state of decency.

"It was not a direct insult to me. I thought you would be upset about her comment to you."

"Allow," Misao scoffed. "Don't trust old ladies anymore. Shrewd. And just mean. Didn't need to go around dragging Aoshi-sama into my wardrobe decisions."

Aoshi shook his head and let Misao rant for a mile. She clearly didn't need him to have a conversation. As she complained Aoshi learned that her knees were fine and skirts were restrictive.

The roads got busier as they passed small villages. Misao quieted down in the presence of others. People stared at the pair for various reasons. Aoshi got glances for his weapon and, Misao assumed, his good features. Though, many of those looks were brief because, one it was a weapon and two his ice cold glare scared them. Misao's stares lasted longer. A woman, in shorts? Outrageous. And that was a little like how she felt. Outraged.

"I have to punch something," Misao grumbled as they took a break when the sun was reaching its zenith.

In the shade of a tree and hidden off the raised roadway, Misao loosened up and went through a series of light punches.

"Rotate your wrist more," Aoshi instructed. Dusting off his pants as he stood, he positioned himself behind her and gripped her fists. He spoke as he moved their arms together. "Start here, move and twist to here."

He ghosted with her to familiarize her with the adjusted motion before releasing her and moving in front of her. Layering his hands together, he braced his arms and set his palms at her target height.

"Right, left, right," he instructed.

Misao complied, punching as he told her. They felt better, stronger, and more accurate.

"Left, left, right, right." Aoshi moved his hands and Misao tracked his movements, punching straight into his palm each time.

"Remember to keep your guard up and your stance low."

"Yes, Aoshi-sama." Misao fixed her position and followed Aoshi's silent direction.

Aoshi finished their lesson by grabbing her last punch and throwing her through the air. He saw the smirk on Misao's face as she flew, twisting her body, she landed and caught his punch. Using the movement of his attack, she locked her legs around his torso and flipped him over her like a tumbleweed. She ended on top of him with a kunai under his chin.

"Good."

"Barely intermediate." Misao knew he had let her do each step. He had choreographed the whole exchange before she threw her last practice punch.

"You were able to draw quicker than I anticipated." Aoshi nodded to the knife Misao pulled away.

Misao's legs untangled and she back-flipped off Aoshi. They were both covered in a light dust.

"Feel better?"

"I do, in fact. Thank you, Aoshi-sama." Misao took a swig of water and shook the dirt from her hair. "If we hurry, we might be able to push all the way to Moriguchi. Then we can be through Osaka and might get on the last boat tomorrow."

They did. Without the comments to anger Misao, they travelled quickly and their breaks were short. To save on money, they opted to sleep outside Moriguchi Village and once again start early for the port city.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao stretched her legs out and nibbled on a piece of hardtack. "What was it like to train with my grandfather?"

Misao wasn't talking about Okina, of course. She meant her biological grandfather, Aoshi's predecessor to the title of Oniwabanshuu's Okashira.

"He was," Aoshi settled himself and took the food Misao offered, "strict. Both to the pupils and on himself. If someone was having a hard time, he tried to find a way to teach so they could understand. Each of us had our own needs. And he recognized them."

"Did you only learn Kempo from him?"

"No, I learned quite a bit more. About the organization and the politics and psychology of people. Intelligence is only data, it only becomes information when you understand how to apply it. That was the key the Okashira taught me."

"Hm…" Misao trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Aoshi knew how it must feel for Misao to have vague memories about her own family. He himself knew next to nothing about his own parents. He didn't even know if he had any siblings. The Oniwabanshuu was his family, it was the only thing he had ever needed.

Guilt plucked at him. It was all he needed, and yet he threw it away for hate and anger so easily.

When he looked at Misao, he saw a life that should have been peaceful, but she was still pulled into the darkness. Misao should not have to live in the shadow world. But Aoshi also could no longer think he could live without her nearby. Because of Kenshin's words, because of Misao, Aoshi was able to return from the depths of a blind murderer and return to the honorable position of an onmitsu.

The Oniwabanshuu had been his family. But Okina was not the one capable of bringing him back. Misao. Misao was his family. Knowing that she still held him dearly in her heart was more precious to him than he could ever have realized.

Aoshi looked at Misao where she now slumbered. She was entrusted to him. Her safety and her happiness was entrusted to him by the man who taught him the most important things in life.

No matter how long it took, Aoshi vowed then that he would do everything in his power to return, no, not just return to how he was before. He would become the man and the onmitsu worthy of Misao's admiration. She would be the key in making him a better man than he could be on his own.

The next day, they pushed their way through the city of Osaka to get to the ports. The dock master didn't like talking with Misao, so she had to drag Aoshi over for negotiations.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't just show up and expect to be let on the next ship. You and that child will just have to buy a ticket for the ship that leaves tomorrow." The worker tried to wave them aside.

Misao raised an eyebrow. It was rather gutsy for the flabby, clearly only-desk-work-kind-of-guy, to tell Aoshi 'no.'

"If there is no more passenger space, we would be fine purchasing full priced tickets to sit in the freight chamber," Aoshi countered. "Plus, if you do this for us, you'll be able to treat your wife to a nice dinner out."

The subtle jingle of coin was unmistakable to the ship official.

"Alright, alright. You'll have to talk with Matsuda. Take these," the man wrote on two tickets, a brief note to this 'Matsuda,' before holding his hand out for the payment.

Misao held Aoshi's kodachi while he paid. Her hard stare at the exchange went unnoticed.

After getting a description of Matsuda, Aoshi led Misao along the crowded wharf. Misao stayed close behind him. It took a considerable amount of her training skills not to bump into anyone.

"He's there." Aoshi spotted their man. As they got close, Aoshi addressed him, "Matsuda-san?"

"Maybe." the dock worker took a deep drag from his cigarette and looked at Aoshi, then Misao. "For you, I could be."

He blew the smoke in Misao's face and she batted away the stench.

Aoshi stepped up, and Misao noted, half in front of her. "We were told to speak to you about our seating arrangement." Aoshi held up the tickets so the man could read the scrawled note.

"Yeah, can do, but uh," Matsuda leaned back and ran his tongue over his teeth, "I don't see any payment for me."

Misao didn't like how his eyes flicked down her body.

There was a sharp spike in the air and it wasn't the ocean breeze. Misao reached up, out of sight of Matsuda, and pinched the back of Aoshi's shirt.

"How about a fun night in town?" Misao's voice dipped into a smooth melody. It was good she hadn't spoken yet, or the spell would have been broken.

Aoshi's ki, but not his glance, pointed to Misao as she peeked around his side. Her hand was still a firm grip on his clothes, telling him not to screw up her plan.

"Why don't you show us where we should be sit on the boat first? There's still plenty of time before the ship leaves for us to have some fun." Misao then leaned in and with a stage whisper, "I can dump this one for an hour, you look like you can give me a good time."

It was a total lie. The man looked like a kappa mated with a cockroach and probably wouldn't know a good time if it hit him in the face, but Misao was used to dealing with all sorts of scumbags.

"Alright," Matsuda blushed. "Follow me."

Misao followed the man closely, memorizing the route into the belly of the cargo hold.

"Alright, this is the best spot. No one checks this part," Matsuda showed a cubby made from the boxes of freight goods. "It's the center of the boat, so you won't get seasick."

"Sounds perfect," Misao purred. "Let's go play."

…

Author's Note: Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Leave a review if you have a minute before heading over to the next chapter! See you there!


	4. Chapter 4

On The Way

Chapter Four

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

Before Aoshi or Matsuda could say anything, Misao was dragging the worker off the boat and into the sea of people.

Aoshi paced for a few steps before he noticed. He never paced. Settling himself next to their luggage, Aoshi realized Misao did not take any money. Even if she planned on making the guy drunk and sneaking out, she should have taken some money.

Nervous, Aoshi tried to meditate. He knew she could take care of herself, but she had never had anyone worry about her doing those kinds of things before.

Five minutes later, Misao came back.

"I'm back, Aoshi-sama." Misao sat down and opened her hand to count out the coins she held. "Man, he really wasn't kidding when he said he had no money."

"Misao, what was that?" Aoshi, of course, was referring to her entire display.

"It's called seduction. It works a lot easier than punching him right from the start," Misao held out the money for Aoshi to add to their wallet. "I left him in an alley with some empty sake jars. He'll probably wake up thinking we partied."

She looked away suddenly.

"An alley next to what?" Aoshi pressed her.

"Oh, don't glare," Misao chided him. "Behind an inn. Alright? He was a pedophile. He clearly thought I was younger."

Aoshi's frown intensified. "Where did you learn something like this?"

"Jiiya, isn't it obvious?" Misao rolled her eyes. "He taught me about how to use skills to manipulate people into giving you what you want. People like Jiiya are easily swayed by female attraction. I adapted to the situation. I even saved on money."

Misao settled back into her seat. The interior of the ship was dark. Only a lamp near the door to the rest of the ship illuminated the bulk of the chamber. Misao tried to estimate the distance and angle.

"Misao."

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

"Go run laps." Aoshi looked around the dark obstacle course of the cargo hold. "Tell me the dimensions of the room."

Aoshi tested her by making her practice her distance calculations. It was a key aspect for throwing her kunai with better accuracy. They could not actually practice throwing daggers while inside the hold, so they did a variety of other exercises as the ship slowly made their way to Yokohama.

During a break in her training, Misao pondered about the events they were diving into.

"Who would have thought Himura was previously married? I mean, I guess he's a pretty nice guy. But he married when he was a Hitokiri, I can't imagine that," Misao trailed off. But she could. She couldn't picture what his wife would look like, but Misao could understand loving someone even if they killed others. Her eyes flicked up to Aoshi where he was quietly meditating. "Hah! Even that Saitou guy is married. That's way more disturbing."

Misao fell silent, watching Aoshi for a minute.

"No, Misao."

"What, Aoshi-sama? I didn't even ask anything yet."

"No, I am not, nor was I ever, married."

"I didn't ask," Misao mumbled and looked away, silently pleased.

Misao passed the undeterminable time by sleeping and training. Aoshi refused to spar, but did instruct her on her practice forms. Working in the dark helped her focus on how everything felt, since she wasn't expending much effort on her sense of sight.

"Practice your throwing strength," Aoshi instructed her, finding an old scrap of paper and folding it into a throwing star. "Without any air current, you should be able to get it to go far."

He threw it in demonstration down a corridor of boxes. Misao trotted off to fetch it and noted how far Aoshi had gotten it to go. She would need quite a bit of extra strength to have the unweighted paper to go as far as Aoshi threw it, but it proved that it could fly, if thrown properly. She had no excuse for it not working.

"What's funny?"

"You used to make origami things for me all the time, remember?" Misao turned the paper in her fingers, a small smile on her face as she recalled her younger years. She had always sat and stared so intensely while he folded, as if he were performing magic. "I still have the last crane you gave me. I checked after the Aoiya was attacked."

Misao's statement was so simple and light to her, as if it were just simple words. But for Aoshi, it was a hook and line that caught on his as he fought against the reel. Her words held no distinct animosity against him, and yet he couldn't help but wonder if she said those things to attack him.

He watched as Misao repeatedly threw and retrieved the paper star, wondering if she was harboring some deeply sated hatred for his abandonment.

After tiring out both arms, extending the throwing distance, and destroying the paper after a hundred throws, Misao announced she was going to sneak out to the upper decks for information. Aoshi didn't tell her to be careful, but she told him she would be.

"I'll be right back. You won't even know that I was gone," she chirped before bounding off on silent feet.

Sometime later, there was a shudder in the engine and Aoshi felt it.

"Aoshi-sama, bad news," Misao reported as she came back. "Something's messing with the engine. We're putting into port at Fujisawa. We won't make it to Tokyo before the attack on the Dojo. We can take the Tokaidou, but it'll still take two days once we get onto the road."

"When do we make port?"

"Hour and a half. We're limping in. You can feel how much we've slowed down."

"They won't be opening the cargo hold. We need to get off without getting caught."

"The sun will be rising as we get in. I think we can use that to our advantage."

"How far can you jump?"

Misao froze. Memories of crashing through a forest and getting cuts from branches on her arms and legs as she chased Kenshin. A gorge cutting through the greenery.

"Misao?"

She stepped back, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Jumping off the boat wouldn't nearly be the same as the impossible distance she attempted to jump to get information from Kenshin. Aoshi didn't have to know. He would never know the crazy, suicidal action she took mere months before in her desperation to hear news of him.

"With a running start on even surface, easily twenty feet. But to a lower level, almost thirty," Misao pulled herself together and answered.

"Should be plenty. We should leave in the commotion of passengers."

"Right." Misao nodded.

They snuck out of the hold, then seamlessly blended into the crowd. They wouldn't be able to disembark with the crowd because everyone's ticket was being checked at the gangway. With Aoshi's weapon, it would also be tricky to disappear before the ticket check.

"Please, have your ticket ready for inspection. You will all make it to your destination," a worker announced and continued to explain how the passengers would be able to transfer to other available ferries to various ports. It would take almost a full day of standing around if Misao and Aoshi were to go that way. But since they had no legitimate ticket, then chances of getting a ride were not worth the time or money to attempt a second boat trip.

While looking like they were shuffling into line, Aoshi and Misao actually worked their way to a secluded part of the deck.

"It's clear," Misao scouted the dock below.

With a short running start, Misao leapt off the boat and rolled onto the dock. Aoshi swiftly, and annoyingly more quietly, followed after.

"Hurry," Aoshi instructed and ran off.

They ran through the early dawn light before blending into the foot traffic of Fujisawa. Signs pointed them towards the highway and just before they left the city proper, they had a hot meal at an inn.

Consulting her map while she ate her rice ball, Misao timed out their path. When they said they would go by the Tokaidou, they didn't really mean it. They had no time to procure the official permits to travel. The way posts that were stationed at regular intervals for the comfort of travelers would actually be a deterrent for Misao and Aoshi.

"When I came through previously, I had to swing wide here," Misao pointed out on the map. "Since it is summer, it'll be drier near the river, so we won't have to go too far out of the way. And if we travel at night, we can cut through these farms. If it's day, we have to go around."

They packed up their remaining food, paid, and started their unaccounted section of their journey. Unlike the trip to the coast, from Fujisawa there was no river for them to follow. They had to stay close to the road, but avoid any official security checks.

Blasting across the countryside, Aoshi was concerned that Misao was pushing herself too hard. He understood that Misao felt strongly for Kenshin's group, but if she burned out before they got to Tokyo, she wouldn't be helpful at all.

He wouldn't force her to slow down, but no matter what time of day, he would stop her at the hot spring inn he knew was situated at the outskirts of Tokyo. No one, not even him, would deny the power of a trip to the hot spring. Once rejuvenated and with a proper night's sleep, then he would let her charge into whatever crazy revenge scheme Kenshin was facing.

"If we wait here until the sun goes down, we can cut straight across," Misao pointed across the farmland. "The farmers here are hostile to trespassers, but if we cross between dinner and their nighttime check, we'll be good."

"How did you come across this information?"

"Uh," Misao scratched her cheek in embarrassment. "Firsthand experience?"

Aoshi gave her a look.

"What? Fine, okay, so I also maybe snagged a few cucumbers, too. But it was cool with farmers in other areas. These guys are just really stingy." Misao crossed her arms and looked at the sky. Worry was evident in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it in her expression.

"Get some rest, Misao. We'll push through and go as far as we can after it gets dark," Aoshi instructed her as he consulted the map.

Misao didn't fight him. They were off the path and in a natural hole at the base of a tree, so Misao sat and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was to Aoshi's hand on her wrist.

"Time to go."

Shaking sleep from her head, Misao grabbed up her bag. The moon was up, so they had to hurry. They full out ran across the fields, Misao pushing herself to keep pace with Aoshi for the handful of miles.

Once they slipped into the forest on the other side of the fields, they took a breather and checked their location. It was a small patch of trees and they cut straight through it.

"Misao," Aoshi paused at the edge of the forest. "I want you to throw a kunai."

He showed her a spot on a tree, then walked her a number of yards away. Misao loosened her shoulders, readied a kunai, and waited.

"Throw."

Misao hurtled the blade, straight and true.

"Distance and angle."

"Sixty…five yards. Fifteen degrees up."

"Sixty-four yards, fourteen point three," Aoshi corrected, noting her accuracy to be better than many of his other operatives. "Retrieve it. Let's go."

Misao went and yanked the fully embedded kunai from the designated target before running after Aoshi.

For the hours of the high moon, they continued walking silently. Aoshi turned and saw Misao further behind him than expected.

"Let's stop there," Aoshi suggested, pointed to a large copse of trees.

"Okay, Aoshi-sama."

Thankfully, the next day went without evading officials or angry farmers and they arrived at the onsen, just as Aoshi predicted.

"What are we doing here?" Misao asked as Aoshi led the way up the path.

"Resting."

"Welcome! Oh, you two look exhausted. Come in! We have plenty of space today," the hostess greeted them and shuffled them in without a glance at Aoshi's kodachi or Misao's knees. "You'll be in the Momiji Room. There's yukata here in the drawer. Towels are down at the baths. If you would like us to wash your clothing, it's an extra charge. Dinner will be brought to your room at seven."

The hostess left and Misao looked around. As an employee of an inn, Misao appreciated the condition of the room and service.

"You can probably take a bath before dinner," Aoshi commented as he stashed his luggage in the corner of the room and sat.

"You're right." Misao opened the drawers and removed a yukata for each of them. "If you change, I'll wash your uniform."

"I'll do it myself later. Go." Aoshi didn't have to say aloud that he didn't want to leave their possessions unguarded.

"I'll be back in a jiffy." Misao bounced away, unable to help herself. It was like a vacation. And even if it was for a few hours, she would pretend like it wasn't the end of the world.

Maybe it wasn't a few hours, but it was a little time when Misao cleaned both herself and her clothes. But, by the time she sank into the natural hot spring, her mind was already back to worrying about the others. Only a few months had gone by. Even for her, her rib that was fractured gave a dull ache from their sprint across the countryside. Yahiko was young, but even his wounds were worse than hers. Misao didn't know Sanosuke for long, but she knew his hand was pretty busted. And Himura. Even he must have limits.

"No time to think of that," Misao slapped her face with water and exited the bath.

Refreshed, Misao hummed as she headed back to the room. Her uniform needed to dry and so did her hair. She had actually taken it out of its braid and washed it free of the dirt it accumulated on the road.

"Hey, beautiful. You here alone?"

Misao saw a man lunge into the doorway as she passed.

"You're a cutie, want to play with us?" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the group of men drinking alcohol inside the room.

"That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid I have to be heading back," Misao smiled apologetically. It would be no good to cause a scene inside an establishment. At least, not until they ate and Aoshi had a chance to bathe too. After that, maybe Misao would consider kicking a few bums around outside.

"Don't say that. Come on," the man hiccuped. Clearly, they had started drinking early.

"No. Thank you for the offer, but I decline."

"Bitch, I was being nice. Now," he started to reach for her.

A hand shot out and the man winced away, cradling his fingers.

"Where have you been?"

Misao looked up to a disgruntled Aoshi.

"I was trying to come back," Misao sighed and dropped her unneeded attack hand.

"Don't bother my wife," Aoshi barked into the room before sliding the door shut on the drunks.

Misao blinked and followed Aoshi back to their room. She hung up her uniform to dry and started to detangle her hair with her fingers.

Aoshi returned to his seat and resumed his meditation.

"Wife?"

He felt a muscle twitch.

"There were a hundred other words you could have used, Aoshi-sama." Misao fought with a knot of hair. "Why would that be the falsehood you chose?"

"It just came out."

That must be a lie. Aoshi strategized everything. He managed to time their arrival to the onsen with precision. There was no way the idea of pretending Misao was his wife "just came out."

Misao didn't want to dwell on it. If she did, then she would imagine what it would be like to be Aoshi's wife. And she didn't want to go down that path. She was strongly attached to him, yes. But love. Not of the marrying sort. At least, not the "marrying based on their own feelings" sort. If Okina demanded it, Aoshi would accept and Misao would cave. And she didn't think that they would necessarily have a bad marriage, but it also wasn't right for how they were at the moment.

"Ow!"

In her obliviousness, Misao caught a huge clump of hair that nearly snapped her fingers backwards.

"Didn't you bring a brush?"

"No, I never do."

There it was again. That subtle notion that she had gone out on journeys so frequently that she would use words like 'never' or she would know the reactions of farmers in different regions. Aoshi silently moved behind her and took her long strands into his hands like he did so many years before.

"Sit still," he commanded her.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama," Misao replied like she had as a child.

Aoshi divided her hair and slowly worked through it. Misao sighed and relaxed. He gave her a poke and she fixed her slouched posture.

"Excuse me, I've brought your dinner," a hostess announced from the hall.

"Come in," Misao called out and shifted away from Aoshi. When the lady set out their trays, Misao took in the smell of the full meal and sighed. "It smells delightful."

"I can guarantee the taste, too. My husband is a great cook," the hostess smiled as Misao sat down.

"Madam, my wife forgot to bring a comb with her, would you happen to have one we can borrow for a bit?" Aoshi quietly inquired.

"Of course! There's always so many things to remember. Something always slips the mind. I'll be right back. You two should start eating while the food is hot," the lady closed the door and scurried off.

"Stop with the wife thing, Aoshi-sama. It's weird. And unnecessary. No one really needs to know what kind of situation we're in."

Aoshi didn't reply to her, choosing instead, to start eating.

Not knowing what to think, Misao took a bite and nearly melted.

"I've brought a comb."

"Madam!" Misao lunged for the woman's hand as she reentered and presented the item. "You are truly blessed. This meal is divine. Is your husband an angel? A god?"

The woman laughed behind a raised sleeve. "Oh, he'll be pleased to hear such a complement. Though, you shouldn't praise other men so vehemently around your own husband." The hostess dropped to a whisper. "Especially not when you've been so clearly blessed. He's handsome, you lucky girl."

Misao flushed.

"Thank you for lending the comb. Shall I leave it with the trays at the door?" Misao asked.

"That would work perfectly."

Misao returned to her seat and finished eating, refusing to look at Aoshi's lack of reaction. When she finally set down her chopsticks Aoshi spoke to her.

"Give me the comb."

Aoshi plucked the carved piece of wood from Misao and returned to his spot behind her. The long strands pooled to the floor and he carefully worked the tool to smooth out her hair. Misao fell asleep while he worked, the familiarity lulling her into comforting sleep.

…

Author's note: From what I could tell in my research of Meiji Japan, women were not allowed to travel alone, and traveling on the national highways, like Tokaidou, required some sort of permit. I don't know the specifics of it, but I figured, I didn't give them any permit, and Aoshi was carrying a weapon which was outlawed, so they should avoid the roads.

Aoshi… Out of Character? Yea. Yea, he is. Sorry. But maybe he somewhere, deep down, doesn't like drunk men hitting on Misao and he gets really possessive? *shrug.

Btw, when coming long, wet hair, start at the bottom and work your way up. Work in sections. Don't just drag knots into each other by starting at the head and just pulling down.

See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

On The Way

Chapter Five

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

Misao woke when Aoshi finished braiding her hair.

"All done."

"Nnh? Okon, did you do it tight enough? Last time it fell out right away," Misao rubbed her eyes and halted. "Wait. Aoshi-sama?"

Misao turned with a frown as if she were still halfway in a dream.

"Time for you to sleep."

Putting the food trays and comb outside their door, Misao set up their futons. Aoshi left to bathe.

Misao woke when Aoshi returned to the room, but he slid under the blanket of the other futon quickly.

"We leave after breakfast in the morning."

"Okay, Aoshi-sama. Good night."

"Good morning, you two," the hostess greeted Misao and Aoshi the next morning as they entered the dining room for early breakfast service.

"Good morning. We need to leave early," Misao trailed off.

"Not before some breakfast. Sit, sit, it'll be right out."

Misao stifled a yawn. After days of sleeping in odd positions, a proper futon just didn't feel right. She sleepily ate her way through breakfast and finally woke up by the time she cleared her dishes.

"Alright, let's go!" Misao exclaimed as they headed out to the road. "Maybe we can make it to the Dojo today!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misao wailed hours later. "You can't take Aoshi-sama!"

The police officers had her arms locked physically, but it was Aoshi's glare telling her not to attack the lawmen that stopped her from breaking free.

"Wait! Wait! Saitou! He's police. He'll vouch for Aoshi-sama. Probably," Misao ended in a whisper.

"May I speak with Lieutenant Fujita Gorou, please? I am an acquaintance of his," Aoshi asked the officer holding him in custody.

"Tell him to hurry up!" Misao yelled. She wanted that spider haired, slant-y eyed wolf to hurry up and show his arrogant face. He was the only hope to get Aoshi released for carrying weapons like his kodachi in the broad daylight of Tokyo.

"We'll put you in holding until we contact Fujita-san."

"Wait! You can't take Aoshi-sama!"

Misao sulked in the cell with Aoshi.

"Well, this sucks! I'm too cute to be in jail!"

"Be quiet, Misao. It's not jail."

Fuming, Misao threw herself to sit next to Aoshi on the stone floor. She shouldn't have lost her temper. She should have gone onto the Dojo. Delivering the diary was her mission and she fumbled because she threw a temper tantrum. Sighing once and shutting up, Misao reflected on her actions until she heard a familiar, irritating voice.

"Well, well. Looks like we caught a weasel."

"Saitou! Get us out, Himura needs our help. Get us pardoned." Misao grimaced. "Please?"

"You planning on giving me paperwork because of these, Shinomori?" Saito held up the dual sheath.

"No. I just sleep better with them. I'm only in Tokyo to deliver her," Aoshi looked at Misao.

"Well, to be honest, she would cause more trouble than you slicing up people," Saitou sneered at Misao, knowing she wouldn't dare talk back to him.

The door swung open.

"I've already signed for your release. Your kodachi, and a permit, and I guess these go back to you, weasel-girl." Saitou tossed Misao her bag of kunai.

"Thank you, Saitou!"

"Saitou… sama," the Mibu wolf corrected her, seeing if she would, figuratively, bend her knee.

"ThankyouSaitousama," Misao spat out like she was expelling poison.

"Get out already. You're stinking up this cell with…cheerfulness. Out!" Saitou blew cigarette smoke at her and shooed her away.

Misao scrambled out, taking her bag from the officer by the desk. Following slowly, Aoshi looked at Saitou, but the policeman just smirked, revealing nothing.

"See you later, Shinomori."

Aoshi nodded, knowing their interaction was not over. Not since Aoshi was still a person of interest in the Takeda Kanryuu case. And their previous and general rivalry in their relationship. Not to mention whatever was going on with Kenshin was bound to be part of some other scheme where their paths would cross.

It was already late in the day and Misao was antsy.

"I'm hungry. It's late. Come on, Aoshi-sama," Misao tugged once on his arm before leaving the police compound.

Misao might know all the streets of Kyoto by heart, but that was true for Aoshi about Tokyo. Ten years of intelligence work in the Capitol gave him the most detailed sense of how to navigate the city. It was because of Misao's lead that they intercepted a police squad at all. That is why Aoshi now lead as they crawled through the spider web of Tokyo.

It was dark, the stars were out, and the streets were quiet.

"Yahiko? I thought it was you, Yahiko," Misao called out as she stepped onto the bridge. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Yukishiro Enishi's Jinchuu took Misao for a rough rollercoaster of emotions. Losing Kaoru, seeing Kenshin in Rakuninmura, Megumi insulting Aoshi. It was a lot to take in.

There was such a whirlwind of events that it wasn't until well after everything had settled that Misao could reflect on what happened. Of course she was ecstatic over the final outcome, but she found herself getting irritated at the odd relationship between two people.

"How come Megumi-san seems so familiar with Aoshi-sama?" Misao finally yelled out one dinner as Megumi made some foxy comment.

The entire group stared at Misao in surprise.

"Aoshi, you didn't tell Misao-dono?"

"No."

"You didn't tell her, Megumi-dono?"

"Oho-ho-ho! Why would I tell the little girl anything when it's so much more fun this way?" Megumi sipped at her fifth cup of sake.

"Misao-san!" Tsubame tried to console the older girl. "She's just teasing. Don't get angry."

"Angry? Who's angry, Tsubame-chan? I'm not angry," Misao sniffed and sat, pulling a jug of sake to her side.

"Misao-dono," Kenshin tried to dissuade the onmitsu girl. He had enough trouble with Kaoru and Megumi's alcohol intolerance. "Drinking isn't the answer."

"You're right. But it is delicious," Misao wrapped her hand around the neck of the jug and tipped the liquid down her throat. "Drinking won't give me an answer to my question. But maybe it'll help me forget it."

"Misao-dono…" Kenshin wailed. Misao could actually accidentally murder someone in a drunken state. The worst Kaoru and Megumi did was give everyone headaches with their fighting.

"Leave her. She won't cause any trouble. But it won't help her forget either." Aoshi drank his tea, refusing even the slightest drop of alcohol.

"Ugh," Misao moaned.

"Misao-san, are you feeling alright?" Tsubame asked nervously.

"I'm annoyed."

"Misao has an incredibly high tolerance for alcohol," Aoshi explained.

"I can see that," Kenshin replied as Misao stacked her final empty jug on top of her pyramid. "She's even better than Sano."

"I'm going to clean up. Tsubame-chan, help me bring all this to the kitchen." Misao stacked her arms and went to the kitchen to wash all the dishes from their party. If getting drunk wasn't the answer, then scrubbing the blackened charcoal off the pot Kaoru cooked with would have to ease her anger.

"Misao," Yahiko caught her attention as he walked in with a handful of dishes. "There really was never a time to tell you. And it's not really a story we felt was our place to say. If you want to know about Megumi and Aoshi's history, you should ask Aoshi yourself."

Misao scowled. He had an opportunity. Four jugs worth of opportunity to say something. Anything. But he didn't.

"Look, I know you like him. He's a pretty cool person. But, Misao," Yahiko looked at her dead serious. "You know he couldn't always be. But you don't have to worry. Megumi isn't about to make a move on your man."

When the trio returned to the dojo where the group was partying, Misao clenched her fists.

"You were saying, Yahiko?" Misao's teeth grit together. "Get your filthy, fox hands off of Aoshi-sama!"

"Oh-ho, but he doesn't seem to mind," Megumi purred as she traced a finger over the collar seam of Aoshi's yukata.

"I will retire for the night," Aoshi stood and dumped Megumi to the side. To Kenshin he said as he pointed to the Kaoru, "It would be better if you put her to bed so she doesn't catch a cold."

Kaoru was curled, fast asleep in her inebriated state, at Kenshin's side.

"I'll take her," Misao offered.

With the help of Kenshin, Kaoru was transported to her room.

"Misao-dono…"

"I know. I'm not angry with Megumi-san. It's just irritating that she isn't flirting with the actual person she feels most attracted to," Misao pulled out Kaoru's sleeping yukata.

"Oro?"

"Sanosuke. Dummy, Himura. She's already given up fighting Kaoru-san for you." Misao smoothed some hair from Kaoru's face. "Good night, Himura. Kaoru-san would kill me if she knew I undressed her in front of you."

"Good night, Misao-dono."

Misao changed Kaoru into her sleepwear before donning her own. Megumi and Tsubame both came in later and the four slept side by side, cramped on the floor.

The night crept by in silence with no further fight between Megumi and Misao.

Summer was over and the crickets barely played their nighttime symphony anymore. Aoshi sat in meditation, contemplating and calculating.

The following morning, Aoshi stood on the porch and announced, "We're returning to Kyoto. It's about the right time."

Misao started to complain which turned into an argument with Yahiko.

Aoshi just continued, "We'll depart in alignment with Takani Megumi's. It's best to have farewells done with at one time."

Misao grumbled the whole day, but still packed her bag by evening. She bemoaned her situation when Kaoru came in to hand over gifts for the Aoiya group.

"Where's Aoshi-san?"

"He went with Himura earlier. Something about tea," Misao lamented. "I don't wanna go…"

In another room, Kenshin poured tea out.

"Sorry to be sudden, but if we didn't, we may not have another opportunity."

"Aah."

"I really owe you for recent things. Thank you."

"Aah."

"I suspect you'll be going up against foes with unknown abilities, but try not to murder too many."

"Is that really how you think?" Aoshi picked up his tea. "Well, let's just say that I can agree now."

"Aoshi," Kenshin put his cup down. "I hope you can someday share everything with Misao-dono. She understands why you won't tell her some things, but I think it makes her sad; not knowing."

"Aah," Aoshi accepted Kenshin's concern without much response.

"You know all that already, of course," Kenshin smiled. "Misao-dono, she's both very patient and impatient. But I think she can understand your reasoning, so long as you let her know."

"Yes," Aoshi replied. Misao did do that already. He stood. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome. Any time."

"Ah, I brought some tea cakes," Kaoru said in the hall as Aoshi stepped out.

"No need. We're done." Aoshi walked past.

Kaoru tried to speak out, but Aoshi waved it off.

Tugging on Aoshi's sleeve in desperation, Misao whined, "Do we really have to go back, Aoshi-sama?"

"Aah."

"If Misao-dono wants, how about letting her stay longer?"

"If it's that, it's okay for Misao-chan to stay."

"Himura! Kaoru-san!" Misao perked up.

"The seasons change faster in the mountains than the plains. If we wait any longer, the ground will freeze and we'll have to wait for spring," Aoshi explained. The others looked on in confusion, not really understanding the point. "Before that, we should bury them in a place with more sunlight."

Realization dawned on Misao. Turning and apologizing to Kenshin and Kaoru, Misao smiled. "Sorry! Actually, I'll be going home with everyone. Aoshi-sama! Wait for me!"

That night, Misao planned out what supplies they would need to procure before going up the mountain.

The next day, Misao was able to cheerfully wave goodbye from the train, instead of feeling gloomy and sad.

"Going home, going home," Misao hummed happily. "Going home with everyone."

"Are you happy, Misao?"

"Of course, Aoshi-sama! To be honest, you could have said so to begin with. Then I wouldn't have moped around all of yesterday." Misao pouted as she glowered up at him. "Don't tell me you enjoyed watching my sadness."

Aoshi's normal frown tightened. To think he almost smiled the night before when Misao was excited to go home.

"No, I guess that's not it," Misao mused, picking up on Aoshi's tense silence. "Was it something Himura said?"

The tightness in his jaw loosened. Kenshin's words did impact him. If he never told her anything, how was she supposed to know? He was hesitant to tell her everything. But Kenshin's words were true. Misao would wait for him, but Aoshi had to give her something. He couldn't tell her about the events surrounding the death of Hannya and the others. Not yet. He couldn't even divulge the history with Megumi. But he didn't have to say what happened. More importantly, he had to reassure Misao that 'someday' was still something she could wait for.

"Yes, I suppose it was. It's going to get colder. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, Aoshi-sama," Misao replied with a smile. She patted her bag. "Himura finally paid me back for his largest grievance against me."

Aoshi was a master of emotion. So while it didn't show on the outside, he was deeply confused. What debt did Kenshin need to pay to Misao? Kenshin told him in the fight at Shishio Makoto's headquarters about the promise made to Misao. Bringing Aoshi back to Misao wasn't enough? Something that fit into her bag settled a bigger debt than bringing him home?

Misao didn't reveal anything to him, just continuing to look past him out the window. Whomever, probably Hannya, taught Misao how to disguise her emotions was commendable. Aoshi could not discern any information from her body language.

An hour and a half later, they jumped off the train and headed up to the mountains.

Misao bargained with a farmer to let them rent his old shovel for a few days so they could easily open the graves.

"You need better negotiation skills if it took you that long."

"Well, maybe I had to service him or something to keep the price reasonable," Misao grumbled as she picked up her bag and walked past.

"What?" Aoshi's voice was sharp.

"Relax, he had me sharpen the other tools that had dulled in return for letting us borrow the shovel. He's old and can't sharpen the tools properly, so I did it for him." Misao waited for Aoshi to lead the way. When he didn't move, she raised an eyebrow, "What kind of 'service' did you think I meant, Aoshi-sama?"

Misao had the shovel slung over her shoulders, both hands holding the shaft and her hip jutting out. In other words, a rather openly provocative stance.

"You didn't see the guy. Ain't no way there was any other kind of service to be doing," Misao smirked at Aoshi.

Was she trying to rile Aoshi up?

"Come on, Aoshi-sama, we're burning daylight."

Misao turned and started ascending the mountain, even without knowing the exact goal.

Forced to follow, Aoshi picked up the wooden box they purchased and followed her. His thoughts were a random scramble of 'what did he think she meant' and 'what if the farmer was good looking; what then.'

"Aoshi-sama, hurry up and lead. I don't know the way." Misao hopped on the path, breaking Aoshi's thoughts.

"Aah."

It didn't take long to reach the burial site, but it was off the trail by quite a bit. Misao had collected a few scratches on her legs when they finally made it to the natural clearing where the four stones laid.

…

Author's notes: Yes, I know I skipped aaaaaallll of the Jinchuu arc. Yes, there was probably opportunity to write about some of the things that happened. BUT, rather than trying to fit the timeline, (you have no idea how hard it was trying to figure out why they didn't make it on time, because they totally could have gotten to the Dojo before the fight) I decided to skip running it in 'real time' and use flashbacks as you will read in the next few chapters.

Also, yes, the whole "but Aoshi shouldn't have known Saitou was alive" is true too, but Aoshi's a smart guy, right? He would have figured Saitou didn't just DIE like a moron after Shishio's fight. Basically, I just used it as a time stall. Because, again, timeline. There's no way Yahiko was up and about doing 1,000 kendo swings after the beating he got during his fight with weird spiderman/woman/thing. I don't care to look at it's name.

No, Misao being a strong drinker is not canon. But I think it would be hilarious, no? She's super hyper all the time, she's not getting punch drunk like Kaoru or Megumi. She'd only get mopey drunk, if anything. But I just think she'd burn straight through it without a second thought. Aoshi, on the other hand, says he's bad with alcohol. (wait for it in another stooooorrryyyy maybe, it'll be the base for something.)

Enough rambling! Review! (please?) and onto the next chapter we go!


	6. Chapter 6

On The Way

Chapter Six

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

"Everyone," Misao whispered as she froze, her bag and the shovel falling to the ground. Intellectually, she knew. But seeing the unmarked stones brought the realization from her heart, rather than her brain.

Aoshi turned around. He had essentially lived in that circle of trees with the four graves while training from the time he ran from Takeda Kanryuu's mansion to when he set out for Kyoto in search for a fight with Battousai. He hadn't realized what impact it would have on Misao.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao managed to get out from her choked throat and tears. Her hand reached out for his as her legs shook.

He went back to her, putting his supplies aside and put his arm around her shoulders. Feeling her bury her face into his chest, Aoshi supported her as she cried silently.

After a few minutes, he felt Misao wrap her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama," she sniffled.

"It's alright, Misao. You can cry." Aoshi patted her shaking shoulders.

"Not that," Misao pulled away slightly, but didn't let go. "I'm sorry you went through this alone."

Looking down, Aoshi was surprised to see how serious and grown up Misao looked. While they were in Tokyo, Aoshi had thought many times about how childish and impulsive Misao acted. But here, trapped in both grasp and gaze, he knew he only knew a fraction of who she was. Makimachi Misao was more than the cheerful exterior she displayed to the world.

"I'm sorry, too, Misao."

"You know, Aoshi-sama, you never have to apologize to me. Never." Misao squeezed him. "But, instead, I want you to, when you're comfortable with it, talk to me. I can't know everything you feel, but I want to try. When…If you want to share. Okay?"

She smiled then.

Aoshi looked at her and slowly, subtly nodded.

"Good. Shall I gather firewood?"

Aoshi nodded again.

When Misao let go and stepped out of his grasp, Aoshi became acutely aware of her absence. His body was cold where her arms had held him and the wet splotch from her tears felt like a bullet wound.

He could hear her as she searched the forest floor for wood and kindling. Somehow, she knew he hadn't burned their remains before burying them. A fire would clean their skulls and hide their transport as they returned home.

"I got some pine needles for the box, too," Misao announced as she came back.

Aoshi had already started digging when Misao started the fire.

"Argh, it's too hot!" Misao fanned herself, but was proud of the bonfire she built up. She had focused on her task because if she thought of what Aoshi was doing, she would cry again.

"Misao, go get more pine needles."

"But, I already got a lot," Misao looked at the lined box and the massive pile she would use to pack over, once the skulls were ready.

"Then look away."

From the other side of the fire, Misao saw Aoshi do something. She clenched her eyes shut and covered them with her hands. Echoing inside her head, she prayed. Using her ears, Misao followed Aoshi's actions until he finally stepped towards her and turned her away from the fire.

"Don't look," he said quietly.

"Are you alright, Aoshi-sama?"

He wasn't. But he didn't say.

"Did you know? I got to see Hannya one last time?" Misao rubbed her ribcage and shifted her feet. "When the Juppongatana attacked the Aoiya, that crossdressing freak got me in the ribs and I was down for a second. I saw Hannya. No, I'm not crazy. But he said Himura would bring you home. I was," Misao pulled in a shaky breath. "I was really happy to hear that."

"Sounds like something Hannya would do for you."

"Was I too selfish to want you back? To want you all back?" Misao asked quietly.

"No." Aoshi sat, his eyes focused on the inferno behind her. "You are not too selfish."

Misao went to sit beside him, but Aoshi pulled her down so her back was still to the fire.

"You don't have to protect me to this extent. I'll be alright," Misao informed him.

"I know."

But he still didn't let her turn around.

Misao trained, since there was nothing to do but wait for the fire to burn down.

"Hungry, Aoshi-sama?" Misao pulled out the food she packed from the Dojo. The sun was setting already, the day was gone. She held out the rice balls she wrapped. "I stole all of Kaoru-san's umeboshi."

Aoshi hesitated.

"But yours is salmon." Misao shoved the food in Aoshi's hands. "Kaoru-san only had three left, it wouldn't be of any use for that household, so I put them in mine."

Misao munched away and hissed at the sourness of the pickled plum center.

"You remembered?"

"Beshimi used to give you umeboshi, but you always offered it to me," Misao recalled. "But you would give me the rice around it too. I figured that you didn't just offer because I liked it. You must not have liked it at all."

The rice touching the pickled fruit wasn't just dyed pink, the sour flavor was also transferred.

"I think it's nice to know Aoshi-sama's preferences. Though I know you don't like umeboshi, I don't know if you particularly like the salmon filling. I hope it's okay." Misao thumbed a stray piece of rice into her mouth.

"Itadakimasu."

Misao smiled as Aoshi ate the food without complaint or comment.

Both the sun and the bonfire dwindled and Aoshi shifted through the hot ash to retrieve and clean the bones. Misao wiped the black soot and looked into the eternal eyes of a man she considered to be a father figure.

"Hannya," she whispered, her thumb brushing over the unmistakable shape of his jaw and cheekbone. His skull looked more like his mask than the face she knew beneath it. Others, even within the Oniwabanshuu, were terrified of Hannya's unmasked face. But Misao loved him even more for it. Resting her forehead against the skull, Misao whispered, "Thank you for saving Aoshi-sama."

She wrapped him in a cloth before nestling him into the pine filled box. Repeating the process and thanks to each member, Misao packed the fragrant pine needles around them, filling the box tightly so the bones wouldn't move before nailing the lid shut.

"Misao."

"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"

They were relocated at the base of the mountain, having decided to start their journey home early in the morning by returning the shovel to the farmer at dawn. Their makeshift camp was a large tree with cave-like roots to shelter them from wandering threats.

"Are you angry that they died protecting me?" Aoshi wasn't one to ask about other people's feelings, least they ask for his in return. But the question seemed too important between them to let it go unanswered.

Misao slowly opened her eyes. She had been attempting to fall asleep.

"Let me invade your space," Misao said and she crawled into the cage of his body. She sat between his legs and leaned back into his chest. "Remember when you let me sleep like this? This is how I slept best. I knew everyone would protect me. I was the granddaughter of the previous Okashira. I was a girl; a child. They protected me because I couldn't protect myself. They protected you because they loved you. I don't know how it was at the end for them, but even from before, life was only something worth having with you."

Misao rested a hand on Aoshi's thigh, just to have contact.

"From what I heard from Yahiko and Kaoru-san," Misao patted his leg, "there was nothing more honorable than to protect the life that gave theirs meaning." Misao didn't notice her tears until they dropped from her chin. She brushed it aside. "I'm not angry. Neither are they. Had I been there—"

"No." Aoshi's arms wrapped around her, stopping her from continuing. "Don't."

His head bent and rested on her shoulder.

"Alright. Now you know. I'm not angry, Aoshi-sama." Misao reached up and patted the arms crossed over her torso. "I have been angry with you before. And I didn't like it, so you better not do anything to make me feel that way again."

"Alright," Aoshi agreed.

Now that the question was settled, Misao tapped his arms and tried to return to her own space.

"Just," Aoshi cemented his grip, "for tonight. Will you stay like this?"

Misao laughed lightly. Then leaned back to find the most comfortable spot. She wouldn't miss out on such a grand opportunity.

"Good night, Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi leaned against the tree and remembered when a much smaller Misao used to crawl into his arms to sleep. When he was just fifteen, younger than Misao, he was entrusted with two precious things. The Oniwabanshuu title of Okashira, and Misao's welfare. He had given up the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. And look how that ended. He really would be damned if he failed to protect the person entrusted to him.

"Good night, Misao."

The next day, Aoshi glared at the old farmer as Misao returned the shovel. He wasn't sure why he was annoyed at the thought of Misao speaking to the old farmer alone, but he was, so he watched the exchange.

"Sorry for making you wait, Aoshi-sama." Misao ran up to him on the road.

They set off for their long trip home. From their current location, getting to the Tokaidou would mean back tracking a severe distance. Instead, they meandered their way through the mountain passes to various other highways to lead them towards the western city.

The first of their bandit raids happened on their third night.

"Hand over the sword and your money and maybe we won't make you watch when we take your girl," the bandit leader told Aoshi as his crew surrounded them on the road.

Misao snickered. How adorable, the bandits wanted to steal their money and rape her. Such a quaint idea. And simple.

"Don't laugh at them."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Misao sang. "Can I borrow one?"

Aoshi and Misao dropped their luggage. The box with the remains of their fallen comrades was still strapped to Aoshi's back.

"What, giving up?" the leader stepped forward.

"No," Aoshi replied, swinging his sheath back.

As he gripped one blade, Misao took the other, surprising the bandits as they, like so many others, failed to realize the second kodachi. Easily dispatching their enemies with mostly kempo moves, Misao returned Aoshi's blade, completely blood free.

"Let's see, let's see," Misao picked through a few pockets, but found nothing worth taking. "I guess they're either not very good or they are really desperate and just starting out."

"Don't steal from them."

"I won't," Misao assured him as she impishly tied their sandal strings together.

"I'm going."

"Coming!" Misao grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with him.

The next time they fought it was against a drunk in a restaurant who refused to pay. He ended up handed over to the police. Then there were more bandits harassing a caravan.

"Man, bandits are a pain," Misao said as she dusted off her hands. She went and checked on the civilians while Aoshi tied up the ruffians. When Misao rejoined Aoshi, she said, "It might not be the war of our nation, but these people are still experiencing violence."

"This happened even before the war. We can say we live in peace. But that is an illusion for many."

"It's not as if we can, I can, go around fighting bandits for a living. But it's a little sad to know that in some places, these," Misao gestured to the pile of outlaws, "were and still are, the biggest threat to civilians."

"Misao was always big hearted."

Misao looked over to Aoshi in the night light in surprise. "You taught me that, Aoshi-sama."

As the prized granddaughter of the Okashira, Misao always got what she wanted. Food, presents, anything. She also took things that wasn't hers and yet everyone gave it away with a smile. Because she was the Okashira and the Oniwabanshuu's treasure.

Aoshi was the first one to tell her no. A guest had brought food as a gift and Misao was about to run off and eat the whole boxful by herself. It was Aoshi who snatched her up, told her no, and that sharing with others would make everyone happy. Her happiness at the expense of taking the chance of happiness from others wasn't right. To hear such words from her favorite person made her burst into tears. Everyone said it was okay for her to have it, but Aoshi was firm. He had Misao distribute the food to everyone else first. The last piece, she offered to him with a sniff, knowing that there was none left for her. Everyone was astonished when he took it, a stone face glared down to Misao as she started to cry again.

'Misao, can I share this piece with you,' he asked. Her smile and nod brought the room to ease and smiles as Aoshi broke his share in half and fed the ecstatic girl as she sat in his lap.

From that, Misao learned the joy of sharing, of being mindful, and the power of empathy.

"I have trouble eating dorayaki now," Misao commented, remembered the filled pancake snack from the story. "I always have to tear mine in half before I can eat it. People look at me funny."

Aoshi did remember. The little girl crying buckets of tears. She was a good girl, though, and did as he told her. After that, Hannya started training her kempo. Aoshi looked on in pride, not just of Misao, but of Hannya, who he had taught. But he was also forlorn that she asked Hannya, rather than him.

The question ate at him. Even though he lasted until the next day, Aoshi found himself too intrigued to stop himself.

"Why did you ask Hannya for kempo lessons?"

"Instead of you, you mean?" Misao grinned good-naturedly. "It was obvious, isn't it?"

"No."

"You were too busy," Misao said easily. "I know you rushed through and were late to meetings because you watched my lessons. That's why I asked Hannya. Because I knew you taught him. I wanted to learn what you knew. But you were too important to the organization for me to ask you to teach me."

"Really? That's why?"

"No, it's because Hannya is better looking than you," Misao deadpanned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to lie to you… Of course, it's because of that."

Aoshi was satisfied with obtaining an answer and they travelled in moderate silence.

Since they weren't in a rush, they set a more, standard human speed for their journey. Though, they still travelled much faster than any other around them. Since they were caring travel permits and Aoshi still had his voucher for his weapon from Saitou, they took the Tokaidou once they reached it. When they came across the way houses they alternated between staying overnight and stopping for just a bath and meal.

They were almost to the end of their journey when they stopped at a hotel for the night.

"Oh, what a good looking couple you two make," the hostess laughed a little too loudly. "We have one room left, you lucky love birds. Come in, come in."

Misao was hesitant and more than a little skeptical at the behavior, but followed Aoshi's lead.

"The walls are thick in this building and we have wooden doors for extra privacy." The hostess walked into the room and opened a closet. "The futon is in here. Would you like for us to set it out for you?"

"No, we'll manage, thank you." Misao couldn't help the odd twitch in her eye. Something was setting her on edge.

"Yukata are in the trunk, help yourself. And the baths are where I pointed them out downstairs." The woman went to the door. "Dinner will be brought up after six, if that's convenient."

"Sounds wonderful," Misao smiled until the door closed and the footsteps faded. "What is this gross feeling, Aoshi-sama?"

"It's as I feared."

"What is, Aoshi-sama?" Misao set down her bad.

"This kind of establishment is going to start tarnishing the name of hotels and inns." Aoshi sat. "When you go out, don't make eye contact with anyone, don't talk to the, don't accidentally touch them, and absolutely do not go anywhere with them."

"Okay." Misao replied promptly. "Any hint as to why?"

Aoshi stared at her. She waited patiently.

"The extra thick walls. The privacy of doors." Aoshi pointed out. "Why would she tell her patrons that?"

Misao pondered. "Ah!" she snapped her fingers. "She also pointed out that we looked like a couple, so it can only be that."

Nodding, Aoshi was glad it didn't have to be said out loud.

"This is a love hotel!"

…

Author's note: I have no idea when love hotels started in Asia. I'm not researching it. Nope. But, levity was needed. This was not a particularly fun chapter for them, was it?

What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen?


	7. Chapter 7

On The Way

Chapter Seven

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

"How," Aoshi blinked, "do you know of such a thing?"

"Psh, please, Aoshi-sama," Misao crossed her arms. "Even if I wasn't in the Oniwabanshuu, I still work in a hotel business. These kinds of places haven't appeared near the Aoiya, nor have we gotten any reports in the nearby districts, but," Misao trailed off. "How do you know?"

"I'm an intelligence agent."

"Uh-huh. Get any inside info, too?" Misao's eyebrow quirked. "Maybe something with Megumi-san?"

"The only thing between me and Takani Megumi was I held her captive and almost killed her by the orders of my employer."

Misao went into wide-eyed shock at the news.

"You…were ordered to kill Megumi-san?"

"No. I merely gave her the tool and the idea to kill herself."

"Hah! I knew it." Misao slapped her knee in laughter. "If you were ordered, you would have killed her. If you were ordered and hadn't done it, then for sure you love her. But you weren't ordered to, so she's alive. Makes sense."

"How is me loving her a possible outcome to any line of thought?"

"Aoshi-sama, you would have followed the order," Misao said with strong conviction. "Only real attachment to an individual would stop you from following through with a kill order."

Misao's eyes held a sadness when she spoke. A memory of seeing him cut down a fellow, a senior, Oniwabanshuu showed he was capable of cutting down someone even when he had a close attachment to them.

"Anyway, I'm relieved. Megumi-san is skilled as a doctor, but she is always picking on people. It's hard for even me to feel comfortable around her," Misao sighed in mild irritation.

There was a knock on the door and a long pause.

"Yes?" Misao went and opened the door herself.

"Oh, excuse me! I've brought your dinner."

"Thanks. I can take it in," Misao took the trays and closed the door on the hotel worker. Setting the meal out, Misao listened for the footsteps to fade. "That is a man, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I don't trust them. The last one I encountered broke my rib." Misao rubbed her latest injury at the memory.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow and looked at the dinner.

"It isn't laced with anything, right?" Misao sniffed and inspected the food.

Aoshi tasted a bit. "It's fine."

They ate. Then Misao went down to bathe first, then watched over their possessions when Aoshi went down.

"Misao, give me one of your kunai." Aoshi held out his hand when he returned.

She handed one over and watched him carefully wedge it between the sliding doors, effectively locking it from intruders.

"Just in case."

Misao had set out the futon while he was taking a bath. The singular futon.

"Sorry, Aoshi-sama, this was the only thing in the closet," Misao apologized as she sat next to the extra wide bedding.

"That's fine," Aoshi set his back against the wall when he sat. "Go to sleep, Misao. We leave before breakfast."

"Good idea." Misao crawled under the covers. Looking to the plain wooden box to the side, she whispered, "Good night, everyone."

The next morning, Misao stood by the door with all their luggage while Aoshi attempted to pay the bill.

"Your young Miss looks tired. Did you have a good night?" the crossdressing man asked with a wink.

"How much is the total?"

"Four-sen. Are you sure you two don't want to stay for a while longer? No one else is up, you can take a bath together."

"Four-sen." Aoshi placed the money on the counter and walked away.

"Come again!"

Misao held out Aoshi's swords. "Take it before I use it on him."

"Clearly, Himura has not given you his 'don't murder' speech."

"Oh, he has. But as a woman, I don't have to listen to him." Misao hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

They started out for the last leg of their trip. The roads seemed to fill with a decent amount of foot traffic and when they got to a stop for breakfast, Misao sighed.

"It's time to use Himura's gift," Misao announced and rummaged through her bag. "Ta-da!"

The fabric unfurled into a tan cape with a decorated hem. Misao tossed it on a secured the button at the neck.

"It even has a hood," Misao flipped it up and showed off for Aoshi. The hem was long, serving the purpose of covering her bare legs from the scrutiny of others.

"This," Aoshi's eyes flicked over her accessory, "is what settles the debt between you and Himura?"

"Not everything can be a battle. He ruined my other one. I really liked it. Jiiya gave it to me for my first journey."

"When was that?" Aoshi received their food from the stall worker.

"Oh," Misao counted back on her fingers. "I guess I was twelve when I left the first time."

"Twelve? Alone?" Aoshi almost sloshed his tea.

"When I say 'journey,' I mean, I went outside of Kyoto to a nearby village for a delivery run." Misao sat and picked up her bowl of soup. "I was totally thirteen the first time I really went out. Day after my birthday, actually. It was a birthday present to myself."

"That late in the fall? What was Okina thinking?"

"He thought it would be best to let me do it. I wasn't going to give up just because he told me to stop," Misao said before eating. "He hoped, or thought, I would come to the same conclusion he did, if I went out for myself. Well, he was wrong because I did find what I was looking for."

Misao smiled up at him and Aoshi felt a tug of compassion for her actions.

"You did well, Misao."

She felt a twinge of regret. She had vowed to find him, but when she did, she had condemned his existence. She had been loyal to him, blindly, for so long, but at the first complication, she fell traitor to those feelings. Misao frowned.

"I don't deserve that praise. For various reasons."

Misao looked tired for a brief moment. Shaking her head, her smile returned.

"This soup is good. Tokyo food is a little strange to me. Kansai is definitely more my style."

"It's not Tokyo food that tastes weird, it's Kamiya Kaoru's cooking that tastes weird."

Misao burst into laughter at his deadpanned response. A few people around them stared at her antics.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Misao bowed and apologized to the surrounding people. "That was a good response, Aoshi-sama. A really good response."

"We probably won't get back before midnight tonight," Aoshi said to change the subject.

"If we cut along Mount Uryu, we can avoid the city traffic during the day and cut in once it's nighttime. We might get in a little earlier." Misao finished her tea. "It's what I've done before."

Resuming their trek, Misao realized, "We should ask Jiiya to talk to the temple. Teguchi-san is nearby, we can send a message to the Aoiya."

"That's not why we have messenger birds," Aoshi reminded Misao. "They're not for frivolous notes."

"Aoshi-sama," Misao's back was to him. "Perhaps a day doesn't matter to you… Things are different now and this has to do with our fellow Oniwabanshuu's burial. If you don't want to come, then I'll catch up to you in a few hours."

Misao changed paths at the fork in the road and headed to the outskirts of town in search for the Oniwabanshuu informant and messenger bird caretaker.

With a sigh, Aoshi found a tree to rest beneath and settled in to wait for Misao's return.

"Aoshi-sama, what? Why are you still here?" Misao ran up, her face flushed from running up the hill. "I told you to go ahead."

"I don't remember taking orders from you," Aoshi stated blandly.

"You're losing memories in your advanced age, then. Because you used to do a lot of things I asked." Misao waited for Aoshi to stand before turning down the road. "You use to make origami for me, carried me on your shoulders, helped me practice my writing…"

Misao listed a lot of things he used to do, just because she asked him. Somehow, she managed to talk nonstop as they broke through the mountain pass around the edge of the city. Though she spoke about her life and various events, Aoshi, for all his tactical genius and cunning ability to read into people's personalities, found himself unable to decipher his companion.

True to her word, Misao got them home before midnight. Shiro and Kuro stayed up only long enough to welcome them back. They had earlier mornings than Okon and Omasu, so after a hug for Misao, they retired.

"Misao-chan!" Okina hugged her in his back breaking embrace. "We've missed you!"

"Jiiya, you're breaking me," Misao winced as she stumbled out of his grip and into Aoshi.

"Welcome home, Aoshi," Okina greeted the other man with a calm disposition. "Did you two celebrate your honeymoon on the way back?"

"Geez, Jiiya, that is a bad joke. Did you get my message?" Misao sat on the step of the entry way to remove her sandals.

"I did. And I have an appointment to see them tomorrow to make some final decisions. Aoshi, I thought you would like to come."

"I would."

"Misao-chan," Omasu came over, "the bath is ready. I left a clean yukata there for you."

"Aoshi-sama," Misao turned to look at him.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, I'll be quick." Misao disappeared down the hall.

"Aoshi," Okina looked at the box over Aoshi's shoulder. "Okon set up something earlier. Come."

Making their way to Okina's office, the older man made no more comment or joke about their trip. The journey to Tokyo was clearly a serious situation, but it was not a conversation to have immediately.

Okina opened the door to show a makeshift shrine space filled with flower and a bowl for burning incense.

"Let's make some room so they can rest for the night," Okina shifted the pots of flowers so the box could sit on a cushion.

"Thank you, Okina."

"This is nothing," Okina said kindly as he placed a reverent hand on the box.

"Thank you for many things, Okina. For raising Misao."

Okina raised his eyes to the younger man. "I did what I could. Are you taking your duty back? Your lasting order from the previous Okashira?"

"Misao is a grown woman now. Hardly in need of me to watch over her."

"Maybe. Or maybe not as you had done before. Maybe there is a different kind of 'looking after' you can provide." Okina gave the box a pat. "Anyway, tonight let's end there. You need a warm bath and hot food and real sleep."

"Aoshi-sama," Misao padded up to the door in bare feet. "Hurry and take a bath. Okon is getting some food ready."

"Aah." Aoshi took his things and walked past as she entered to sit next to their comrades.

"Welcome home, everyone." She kissed the box.

The next day, Okina and Aoshi went to the temple. Misao immediately returned to helping with running the Aoiya.

"Misao-chan, you can rest a bit," Okon said in surprise when she saw Misao in the kitchen. "Shiro, Kuro, she just got back!"

"Don't scold them, Okon," Misao defended them. "I woke up early, so it's okay. I'd rather be doing something anyway."

"If you say so," Okon said hesitantly.

"Nee, Okon, can I take some of the osake as a gift to someone?" Misao asked, looking at the pantry where they stored jugs of the alcohol.

"Yes, that's fine." Okon pondered, "Who are you visiting so soon?"

"A friend," Misao replied cryptically.

Misao was, obviously, going to see Hiko Seijurou. With the largest jug of their finest wine in tow, Misao walked through the midmorning traffic of the city up to the much colder mountain where Hiko lived.

"Oh-ho, what's this?" Hiko was tending the fire to the kiln when Misao stepped into view. "You left the good looking one at home?"

"Hello, Hiko-san."

"Sama," he corrected with a cocky grin.

"Hello, Hiko-sama," Misao revised and held up the jar. "A gift. Or payment for a quick conversation."

"Am I going to like this conversation?" Hiko hesitated in reaching for the gift.

"Do you like any conversation, Hiko-sama?" Misao countered. Thrusting it to him, Misao continued, "Don't converse then, I'm just here to tell you what I know. Himura cannot continued using the Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryuu for much longer. From what I know, you still hold the title. If you want to pass it on, you'll have to find another student. That's all."

Hiko was silent.

"I don't think we thanked you properly last time," Misao said. Dropping her knees to the dirt, Misao folded herself into the most subservient position, saying, "Hiko Seijurou-sama, on behalf of my comrades and the people of Kyoto, I, Makimachi Misao, offer my most deep appreciation and thanks for your actions to save us earlier this year. We are indebted to you."

Misao bowed and touched her forehead to the ground.

"Ack!" Misao yelped as she was lifted off the ground by her obi. "Hey!"

"I don't have any use for that." Hiko dropped her.

Landing deftly on her feet, Misao brushed herself off. "I figured. But for a while, I was leader of the Oniwabanshuu. It was my duty to thank you. But, I think we're done here."

"That," Hiko's words made Misao stop as she turned for the path back down the mountain, "stupid apprentice of mine. What does he intend to do?"

"Now? He looks to the future of peace. I think," Misao stressed, "he might even be convinced to marry Kaoru-san. You know the one." Misao waved her hand to Hiko's house where Kaoru's words convinced him to teach the Ougi to Kenshin.

"Really?"

"Well, I hope so. For both their happiness."

"Wait, don't you like him, too?" Hiko scratched his head in confusion.

"Why do people think I like Himura?" Misao exploded. "I have Aoshi-sama!"

She froze.

Hiko laughed at her. "Looks like you just realized something. Now, go away. But you can tell the good looking one she can bring sake to me sometime."

"She is called Okon, not just 'the good looking one'," Misao yelled as she ran down the mountain. Whether she was trying to run from Hiko's impending wrath or from the realization that dawned on her, Misao wasn't sure.

Misao lost herself in the crowds of the streets. Like her thoughts, the people swarmed around her in disorder. Finally, after an hour of mindless wandering, Misao broke free of her daze and looked to see where she was.

"Misao-chan!" Nagamine, the clothing merchant, greeted her with a smile. "Not running around like usual today?"

"Hello, Nagamine-san," Misao moved over to his shop.

"Finally shopping for a new look, Misao-chan? You've been running around in that getup for years."

"I worked hard to make this, thank you very much," Misao sniffed indignantly, but peered at what he was selling. There was a variety of hakama on display in the front.

"I have some lovely kimono inside, perfect for a young lady like yourself." Nagamine brought out a piece of light pink and flowers. "A change in style goes a long way in impressing your man."

Misao flushed when she remembered her outburst at Hiko. "I'm not impressing anyone! That's not why I'm looking."

Nagamine showed her a sampling of his good and after discussing prices, Misao said she would return another day to make a purchase.

"I'll be waiting, Misao-chan!"

Misao returned to the Aoiya in time to see Aoshi follow Okina inside.

"I'm home," Misao said as she closed the door behind her.

"Welcome home!" Omasu greeted. "Okina-san and Aoshi-san just returned too."

"Misao, let's eat lunch together in my office," Okina suggested. "You can tell me all about Tokyo."

"Okay, Jiiya," Misao agreed. "I'm just going to wash up first."

"Misao-chan has been up since before dawn," Omasu commented. "It looks like she's more tired than she thought."

They watched as Misao trudged away, still deep in thought over something.

…

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

On The Way

Chapter Eight

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

Okina, Aoshi, and Misao sat in Okina's office enjoying a private lunch away from the Aoiya patrons.

"Did you complete everything at the temple?" Misao asked the men.

"We did. There is a nice sunny spot on the hill," Okina smiled at the girl. "There are some preparations left, but the burial service will be the day after tomorrow."

"Alright," Misao replied. It wouldn't be a regular burial, but Misao knew the monks would do what they could to make it proper. "What about the headstone?"

"There is someone who is willing to do the work, but it'll take some time," Okina reassured her. Stone carving could take a while with all the names. "Now, tell me what happened in Tokyo."

Between bites of food, Misao regaled Okina of Yukishiro Enishi's revenge plot against Kenshin and the various things that happened.

"It's a good thing I sent you with her, Aoshi," Okina said smugly. "You were of help to Himura."

"Yes, he was!" Misao insisted when Aoshi stayed silent. "We wouldn't have known Kaoru-san was still alive if it wasn't for Aoshi-sama. And he helped find the island and fought that weird bodyguard guy."

Aoshi mentioned nothing of his fight with Gein. How, even though he thought he was willing to put all his effort into the fight, how he would end is role as Okashira, it would not be through his death. With a sidelong glance down to Misao, Aoshi also did not mention how he refused to die because of her.

Okina watched the younger man intently. Meanwhile, Misao ate, blissfully unaware of the multiway staring contest.

"So, anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Misao asked, trying to restart the conversation.

Okina talked of their daily life at the Aoiya, but as soon as they were done eating, they all went about their day separately.

The journey home finally caught up with Misao and she slept in the next day, rising with the sun already peeking over the horizon. She rushed about, trying to make up for lost time.

"Misao-chan, it's okay," Okon told her as Misao ran up to help serve breakfast to the customers.

To be honest, Misao was lost. She spent her youth trying to train so she could fight and find Aoshi. Now that he was home and there were no battles looming over them, Misao was facing a crisis her companions already went through. Leaving fights behind and finding a peaceful life to live.

"Okon," Misao held the sleeve of the older woman. "Let me help."

The woman looked down at the struggling girl and gave her a hug.

"Of course, Misao-chan. I welcome it."

Misao spent the day in a strange daze.

The following day, Misao donned her uniform and accompanied the Aoiya staff and Aoshi up to the temple. They closed the Aoiya services temporarily, explaining to their customers about having a family situation, so they could all attend.

Misao stood in front of Okon and Omasu as the monk had Aoshi lower the box of remains into the prepared hole. While the others shed tears, Aoshi and Misao watched on with dry faces.

"We're heading back," Okina told Aoshi with a pat on the shoulder. "Don't stay too long."

"Aah."

"Misao-chan?"

"I'll stay here for a while," Misao told Omasu as they tried to pull her away.

When they were alone, Misao stepped closer to Aoshi's side and squatted in front of the freshly turned dirt. Pressing her palms together, she bowed her head and talked silently with the deceased. She rambled mindlessly for a while, avoiding her real question. Finally, with a sigh, she asked with her heart, 'Is it okay to move forward?'

Her eyes cracked open to see the dwindling stump of incense. Quite a bit of time had passed. She hadn't expected an answer, so she stood and asked herself, 'It is okay, right?'

"Misao."

She turned to see Aoshi watching her. With a hesitant step, she reached out for his crossed arms. He opened them and let Misao lean against him. Her hands held the fabric of his clothes tightly, but she didn't hug him.

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama. For bringing us home," Misao spoke into his chest. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Her heart felt a calm emptiness. She had Aoshi back, and the others had closure. There were no more reasons for her to run around the country anymore.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes, Misao?"

She let go and stepped away.

"I heard," Misao looked up into his eyes, "that you told Jiiya you left me here in Kyoto in hopes that I would live a normal life. Is that true?"

"Aah."

"What did you mean by 'a normal life'? What did you picture?"

Aoshi pondered. He had dozens, hundreds, of conversations with his comrades over the years. Well, not really conversations. They talked, he sulked. Shikijou and Beshimi used to make up grand adventures they thought Misao went on. Hyottoko pictured her as a demure lady who helped in the Aoiya and made customers smile. Hannya thought she would do exactly what it sounded like she actually did. Trained as an onmitsu, helped with the Aoiya, and waited for her family to come home.

But what had Aoshi pictured? He had only known what the life of an onmitsu was, he didn't know what it meant to have a normal life.

"I suppose," Aoshi paused. "I pictured you learning to help at the Aoiya. Learning how to cook and clean. How to work with customers and vendors. Learn to read and write well and do proper calculations. And to have peaceful times with other children your own age, playing and having fun."

"Playing with people my age?" Misao repeated. She tapped her chin. Then scratched her head. Then crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought. "Hm… Nope, I didn't do much of that. I did help at the Aoiya, obviously. I cook, clean, sew, read, write, calculate, also I can sharpen knives, do basic construction, survive in the wild, drink, gamble, steal…"

Aoshi frowned at her laundry list of skills. Not all of them were skills a woman should have or need in the Meiji era.

"What, Aoshi-sama? You're frowning. I also know how to dance. I helped with some of the festival groups a few years ago when one of their dancers was injured."

"Misao, don't you have friends your age?"

"Sure, I have Kaoru-san."

"Friends that you have here; that you grew up with?"

Misao shuffled her feet. She had the posture of a person who was reluctant to answer.

"Misao?" Aoshi pushed her.

"I did! When I was younger. But they didn't like me. They said I was unfair since I always won the games," Misao confessed. "I ended up fighting the boys because they got angry. I never went back to play with them. Being with adults was easier. I was used to it. I prefer it."

She looked up at him, her wide eyes showing him the truth of her childhood.

"I tried, Aoshi-sama. When I badgered Jiiya to tell me why you left, he told me you wanted me to have a normal life. So I tried. But it didn't work. So I changed to how I felt most comfortable."

Aoshi looked down, realization dawning on him. He had an inkling when he heard her crying that night they arrived at Kamiya Dojo and thought Kaoru was dead. 'My cheerfulness is my personal strength,' Misao had told Yahiko. It wasn't just her 'personal strength,' it was a mask to give her strength; to live each day. Hannya may have worn a physical mask, but Misao wore a figurative one just as easily.

"Misao. Were you happy?"

She looked at him. How could he expect her to answer that? She grew up, loved by others, never needing anything, and had experienced joy and comfort. How could she say 'no' and hurt them? But how could she lie and say 'yes'?

"I," Misao started. "I have had happy moments. I was comfortable. But how could I be happy, how could I even be content if you weren't there? Aoshi-sama, you…"

She faded, unable to form the words to indicate the complex web of emotion she felt.

"I, what, Misao?"

"You are… integral to my existence. I was able to live because I had a goal to find you. To find you all, but you, Aoshi-sama, most importantly. Now you're back, and it's good, but we aren't the same. And we can't be what we were before. But I don't know…who I am anymore. I don't know who I am to you. I don't know who I am to myself. And I'm scared and confused and I want to be happy, but I don't know if I'm allowed," Misao slowly fell into a flurry of words, her jumble of emotions flowing out without filter. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she was trying to tell herself not to reveal everything, but she was an avalanche that wouldn't be stopped. "Aoshi-sama, will you help me grow up?"

There were several things Misao could have meant, ranging from the innocent to the sinful.

"What do you mean? Precisely." Aoshi figured to get her meaning in plain words.

"I realize I have been stagnant for ten years. It's obvious in how I dress and style my hair. But I think it would be better, it would help me, if you did it." Misao held up her braid. "Will you cut it for me?"

Aoshi almost sighed in relief, knowing that she wasn't thinking of some extreme definition to her words.

"You look relieved, Aoshi-sama," Misao read his unchanging body language. "Did you think I was going to ask you to have sex with me?"

Misao laughed as he widened his eyes at her directness.

"Ah, you're getting easier to read, Aoshi-sama. It means you're relaxing a bit now. So," she turned back to the real question, "will you help me?"

"If it's cutting your hair, it should be fine."

"Good. Are you ready to go home, then?"

"Aah."

Misao turned to the grave. "We'll see you later," she promised before skipping down the path.

Aoshi watched her go before turning to bow his head to the grave. He whispered softly, "Thank you, friends, for giving me this chance. I will protect her for all of us."

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao called out from the top of the stairs. "We have to hurry, I just remembered Shiro said he was going to make sekihan. If we don't hurry, there won't be any left!"

"I'm sure they would save some for you." Aoshi doubted the caretakers would eat all the special red-bean sticky rice, knowing how much Misao liked it.

"Jiiya always steals from me," Misao countered.

But Aoshi walked at his regular pace and Misao didn't run ahead.

Shiro had hidden the sekihan away until Misao returned, so she was able to have her proper portion. Purposely putting Aoshi between her and Okina ensured that none of her food was stolen.

That night, Misao thoroughly washed and combed her hair before knocking on Aoshi's door.

"Come in."

"Do you have some time, Aoshi-sama?" Misao held up a pair of scissors.

"Aah." Aoshi patted the floor in front of him.

Misao sat in the indicated spot and wrapped a towel around her shoulders and over Aoshi's lap to catch the fallen hair.

"Are you sure?" Aoshi asked once.

"Yes, Aoshi-sama, I'm sure."

Aoshi gathered her long hair into his hand and carefully clipped through it. He cut off quite a bit, but left enough room for Okon or Omasu to make it a proper style later.

After the final clip, Aoshi ran his fingers over her lush hair to see how it turned out.

"All done." He took the fabric from her shoulders and folded up her hair inside it as she moved away to play with her shorn locks.

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama," Misao smiled. She felt relief tingle across her neck as the weight of her childhood dream dissipated from her shoulder. Reaching out, she took the towel and scissors from Aoshi. "Good night, Aoshi-sama, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day, Misao's appearance had everyone in an uproar.

"M-Mi-Misao-chan? Your hair! Your clothes! What happened?"

Okon and Omasu ran over to her and made such a ruckus that Shiro and Kuro snuck out of the kitchen to see.

"Eheh, is it too much of a shock?" Misao tugged at the waist of her hakama and checked her sleeves. "Nagamine-san said it was the appropriate style for my age and status, but…"

"Okina-san!" Omasu ran to get the older man for his opinion.

"Misao! Your hair, how could you do it?" Okina came in, shocked at the news.

"Shh, people are still trying to sleep," Misao chided and moved everyone into the kitchen where it was quieter. "Jiiya, you've been wanting me to grow up for a while now. And, now, I'm ready to do just that. Himura kept saying when I first met him that I didn't dress right for my age. I ignored it," she also ignored her tendency towards violence whenever he mentioned it, "but it has become obvious that I can't go running around like that anymore."

"Misao-chan, did somebody come onto you on your trip?" Omasu yelled in concern. Kuro had to hold her back while Okina spoke.

"Well, I'm happy, Misao," Okina said, teary eyed as he put his hands on her shoulder. He looked over her new ensemble. "But, aren't you a little too cute? Are you trying to impress Aoshi?"

"What? I'm doing this for myself, Jiiya!" Misao corrected him.

"Ooh, you're going to make him jealous, then?"

"Ugh, why are you even saying things like that?" Misao pushed away and went to stir the soup that was cooking. "It's just the right time to move on."

"I see," Okina looked at Misao's back. Her change coinciding with the burial of her comrades was no mere chance. It took a lot of strength to move away from a familiar past onto an unknown future and Okina approved her effort.

"Back to work," Okon said as Okina left the room.

"Let's tie back your sleeves," Shiro said as he gave Misao a cord to hold back her long sleeves.

Aoshi said nothing about Misao's appearance when she brought his breakfast to his room. She went to his room again after lunch with tea.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes, Misao?"

"Are you upset that I didn't find Enishi's base in the Arakawa warehouse? I heard from Saitou's men it was there on the boat ride to the island." Misao sat, crossing her legs and wrinkling her new clothes. "If I was better, I should have at least found it."

"Misao, you were never trained to be an operative. You were never supposed to be in that sort of situation. In contrast, I am relieved that you didn't find it and that they didn't find you."

Pushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear, Misao sadly nodded. She was a burden to Aoshi. She never would have been with him if she was a proper agent of the Oniwabanshuu because she was incapable of completing assignments. She was older than when he became leader, far older than when many agents joined the field. If she wasn't any good to him as a spy, then what could she be to him at all?

"Misao, you did well. Better than I could hope. Especially since I never wanted you to have to do anything like that," Aoshi reassured her. "I'm also glad that you were not injured while we were there."

"I didn't even get to fight a proper fight. Just a bunch of bums when I went with Yahiko to see Himura." Misao rocked backwards. "At least I helped a little. Though, you could have done it on your own."

"I had nothing to throw. We would never have gotten to the island in one piece without you."

Misao shook her head. Not to refute his words, but in her disbelief that he would bother to spend words to comfort her at all.

"Aoshi-sama, I promised Himura, but," she leaned forward, "is it okay for me to try? To get you to smile, I mean."

"Would you listen if I said no?"

Misao smiled. "I respect you, Aoshi-sama. But I won't take your orders so easily if I don't like them."

Aoshi didn't take defeats easily, but how easy it was to be defeated by Misao's smile. It was his turn to shake his head in bewilderment.

"I'll see you later, Aoshi-sama," Misao hopped up and scurried from his room.

As autumn settled in, so too did Misao's routine. She worked more regularly in the Aoiya, played less outside, and spent more time with Aoshi. Most days, she brought tea and some sort of quiet task to work on while Aoshi read or meditated.

"Aoshi-sama, I brought tea," Misao announced and set the steaming cup beside him. She also handed him a flyer. "There's a new theater show next week. Will you come with me to see it?"

He looked into her hopeful face.

"Alright."

"Really? Yay!" Misao threw her arms around his shoulders for a squeeze before she was up and bouncing away to call into the courtyard below, "Shiro! You have to pay up. Aoshi-sama said he'll go!"

"Ah, man, seriously? I thought it was a sure bet!" Shiro called back up.

"Goes to show I know Aoshi-sama better!"

Aoshi and Misao did go to the theater the next week. And afterwards, Misao convinced him to take the long path to see the maple trees that turned the scenery into a picture of gold and crimson.

"Isn't it pretty, Aoshi-sama?" Misao ran between the trees to surround herself in the rich colors.

"Aah," Aoshi agreed.

But he wasn't looking at the scenery.

…

Author's Notes: Sekihan is a dish made with red beans and mochi (glutinous) rice, traditionally (at least in my family) for special occasions. It would be considered a treat, which is why Misao is worried that she would miss out on it, because it's rare to have.

If you haven't seen Misao's final look you can do a google image search for "Haru ni Sakura" to see the style. Misao wears a kimono/yukata top with a hakama bottom. I, personally can't tell if it's the pants style or the skirt style, but either way, it gives Misao the mobility I think she likes. Also "Haru ni Sakura" shows her with shorter hair.

See you next time in the final chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

On The Way

Chapter Nine

An Aoshi/Misao Fanfic

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership to Nobuo Watsuki and official companies. This is a work of fiction.

…

"It's snowing, Aoshi-sama!" Misao pulled on Aoshi's arm until he stood and let Misao drag him to the railing to show him the snowing December sky. "Ooh, this is perfect weather for oden. What do you think, Aoshi-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao was still holding Aoshi's arm and she shook it in concern. He always heard what she said. He never zoned out like that before. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I am fine, Misao," Aoshi replied automatically. He kept his gaze on the frozen flakes falling from the sky rather than the warm press of Misao's body against his arm. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing it.

"Do you want to eat oden, Aoshi-sama?" Misao angled her face to look up at him.

"Alright."

"We don't have any guests today, so we can all eat together. I'll go and talk to Shiro and Kuro. Do you want tea? I can ask someone to bring some up for you," Misao was concerned by his vague expression.

"No, I'll go with you."

"You…" Misao didn't want to question his statement. He didn't offer to do things if he wasn't willing to follow through. "You should put on a jacket then, Aoshi-sama. I'll meet you downstairs."

Misao ran to her room to get her cloak, then downstairs to plan the meal with Shiro and Kuro.

"Ready, Aoshi-sama." Misao tucked the wallet of money away and slipped her sandals on.

The snow was starting to pile up along the edges of the roofs as they walked. Misao hopped a little to stay warm as they headed to the store that would sell them the ingredients for their dinner.

"I hope they still have some. It's been cold for a while and everyone is probably buying it," Misao commented.

There was, in fact, plenty of food for them to choose from when they arrived, so Misao was able to freely pick enough for everyone.

"Aoshi-sama, do you have a favorite?" Misao looked over as she finished her basic selection.

"I have no specific favorite."

Misao nodded and completed the transaction. Wrapping the ceramic container with a cloth, Misao carefully cradled the soupy food under her cloak to try and retain the heat. This left both arms occupied, so when another pedestrian knocked into her, she stumbled while trying to balance the dish.

The world stopped tilting with the secure grip of Aoshi's hand on her shoulder.

"Walk closer to me," he instructed and steered her along, keeping his hand where he had caught her.

Safely returning to the Aoiya, Misao hurried off to hand over the precious food to Shiro.

"Aoshi," Okina stood at the base of the stairs. "A minute, if you please."

"Okina, what is it you want to say?" Aoshi stepped into Okina's office.

The door shut with a rasp and Okina moved to his desk.

"I saw you in the street." Okina's eyes glinted sharply. "Bold of you to touch her, even more so to do it in public."

Aoshi tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"I've noticed some changes in you, Aoshi. Do you find yourself more at peace with time?"

"I don't know if time is the factor."

"Then, is it Misao?"

"I don't have a clear answer."

"Maybe not yet. But if it is, I hope that you won't be your own enemy against this. Misao loves you dearly. More than she loves any of the rest of us. Even if she doesn't know what it truly means in terms of the type of relationship you two have, she does love you." Okina sighed and gave Aoshi an apologetic smile. "Take this as an old man's ramblings if you wish. I hope to see the two of you happy. In whatever form it takes."

"I will take your words into consideration," Aoshi said slowly.

Winter passed in a cold flurry and when spring came, so too did a well-dressed stranger at their door.

"Welcome to the Aoiya!" Misao greeted the man at the entrance hall. Immediately, she knew he was a government official. Obviously, it was from the coach on the street waiting for him, but less obviously in his posture and slightly nervous expression. Misao pretended to be a simple innkeeper. "We have rooms to rent, sir, or a delicious hot meal if that's what you're looking for."

"Actually, Miss, I am here on business. Can you tell Shinomori Aoshi-san that Yazawa Akihito of the National Intelligence Agency would like to speak with him?"

Misao, in the span of a blink, took in his appearance more closely. He wore no obvious weapon, though he had a firearm strapped to his ankle and his gloves had steel plates sewn into them.

"Please," Misao gave him a hospitable smile, "won't you come sit in the dining area? I'll go fetch Shinomori-san for you, Yazawa-san."

The physical threat level of the government worker was low, though the damage he was going to deal would be with words and the paper that crinkled in his jacket as he took off his shoes and let Misao deposit him into the empty dining area.

Misao popped into the kitchen to ask Kuro to prepare a teapot before trotting up to Aoshi's room.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Come in."

"He says his name is Yazawa Akihito of the National Intelligence Agency," Misao reported as she walked to stand with Aoshi at the window overlooking the street where the carriage waited.

"What does he want?"

"Probably wants you to do a job. He is personally a low threat; ankle gun, steel gloves, but he's carrying a lot of papers. He's in the dining room at the moment," Misao looked up at Aoshi's face. Impassive as always, but Misao knew better. "You can talk to him and still say no."

Aoshi didn't sigh, though it felt like he wanted to. He nodded once and went down the stairs. Misao followed and broke off towards the kitchen for the tea. When she served it, Yazawa paused in his conversation until she left.

"Not going to eavesdrop?" Shiro asked as he cut vegetables for lunch.

"I don't think it's necessary," Misao replied as she looked around for something to do. "We're low on firewood. I'll go chop some."

"Don't scare the boys," Shiro teased and Misao stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Misao."

She swung the axe, perfectly splitting the wood. The slide of the door gave away Aoshi's presence, but she didn't have to stop working.

"Did you finish talking with Yazawa-san, then?" Misao looked over briefly as she set the next piece of wood on the chopping block. "Did he say anything interesting?"

"There is a job he asked me to take on. There are problems in Kyushu," Aoshi explained between the swings of Misao's axe. "It's a long mission, but if I complete it well, there's an official position to station me here in Kyoto."

"That's great," Misao beamed at him. "Sounds like a good opportunity. Your skills are going to be a great asset to them. They'll be kicking themselves for not asking sooner."

Aoshi decided not to tell her that he had such an offer soon after the war, but turned it down because the lack of similar offers to Hannya and the others. There was something in Misao's swing that told him he didn't need to say any of it aloud anyway. She already knew.

"When do you leave?"

"In five days. We go to Osaka, then take a ship to Kumamoto."

"Will it be very dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust them to have your back?" Misao put down the axe and started to gather the cut wood into her arms.

"Yes."

"Have you told Jiiya? He'll want to know."

"I wanted to tell you first."

Misao paused as she reached down for the firewood. The softness of his voice wasn't the normal calm diction of his usual behavior.

"Well, thank you for telling me," Misao continued to hide her face, using her hair as a shield. A tightness in her chest was threatening to lock her throat and she didn't really want to admit to why.

"I'll go tell Okina now." Aoshi turned and left so Misao could crouch down and cradle her feelings like the firewood to her chest in solitude.

"Omasu, Okon," Misao snuck into the bedroom the women shared. It was late at night. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course, Misao-chan," they replied, knowing that the younger girl was already feeling lonely.

The three of them slept cuddled together that night.

Misao spent the last few days of Aoshi's time at home pretending like nothing was going to change. When Okina called Misao to his office, she just put on a cheery smile and said how glad she was that Aoshi was given a chance to use his skills to the fullest. Everyone was anxiously looking at Misao, trying to gauge how she was feeling, but no one could do anything about it.

The day before Aoshi was to leave, he found her wiping down the tables in the dining hall after lunch.

"Misao, go for a walk with me."

"I can't, Aoshi-sama. I have a lot of work-"

"Go, Misao-chan! There's nothing for you to do," Okon snatched the cloth from Misao's hand and untied the cord holding her sleeves back. "Have a good time! The cherry blossoms are starting to bloom."

Misao was effectively pushed into Aoshi's arms before both were shoved out of the Aoiya.

"Okon is such a busybody," Misao claimed as she stepped away from Aoshi. "I guess she won't let me in, even if I try."

"Misao, let's go see the cherry blossoms."

Walking behind Aoshi, Misao saw dozens of the flowering trees, but her companion didn't stop at any of them. He led her, instead, to a flower shop where he purchased a small bouquet of spring stems, and then led her to the temple graveyard where Hannya and the others were interred.

"I'll get the bucket," Misao said and stepped to the side where there was a fountain and buckets to borrow. When she rejoined him, Misao commented, "You could have said you wanted to come here."

"But then you would have agreed."

"You wanted me to agree. Wouldn't this have been easier?" Misao walked the path to the grave.

"You would not have been agreeing to come with me, it would have been to see them," Aoshi replied, looking at the polished and carved rock. He had wanted to talk to Misao for days. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it until the last minute. From his past, however, Aoshi knew it wasn't something he could do without; not again. He had to say goodbye. Properly. But also to promise Misao something he didn't do the first time.

With deft skill, Misao cleaned the gravestone, set the flowers, and prayed to her friends. Aoshi bowed his head, praying that they lend their support in what he was about to do. When he opened his eyes, he saw Misao waiting; watching him.

"Misao, this time, I wanted to give you a proper farewell. And," Aoshi reached out and carefully touched her fingers with his, "I wanted to promise you that I will return."

She didn't reply. She couldn't even meet his gaze, she locked her sight on the center of his chest instead. The only indication she gave to hearing his words was the slight squeeze of her fingers pressing his in return.

"I'm," Misao finally replied, "glad to hear you say this, Aoshi-sama. We will all await your arrival home."

"Misao, I didn't mean just to return here. I mean, I promise to return to you. You have been patient in waiting for years. And I may have returned after the fight with Shishio Makoto, but this time, I want to return to you."

Looking up in confusion, Misao tried to decipher Aoshi's meaning.

"I cannot put it into words so you can understand, because I, myself, don't fully understand. But, it's a little like this," Aoshi said, stepping closer and wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her into an embrace. "I don't know how much or how deep this goes. But I haven't found the answer yet. I hope, when I return, you can give me a chance to find it."

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao's heart was beating rapidly against the press of his chest and she blushed, knowing he could feel it. Her fingers tightened their hold around his as her mind spun. For months she had been experiencing new emotions, deeper ones, than before. She was teased by Sae at the Shirobeko about falling in love, but Misao couldn't accept that as the case.

"I'm sorry for leaving. And for putting this on you. But I will reflect on this and I hope that during this time apart, I can know the truth, having known you as you are now." Aoshi's breath was soft against her hair as he leaned down to speak. "You have always been precious, Misao. But it's been different, learning who you are now, in comparison to you as a child."

Misao shook her head. She didn't know how to respond to such a raw declaration.

"You'll have time to think about it, Misao. But I needed to tell you before I left. I cannot go through feeling that kind of regret again. I won't be able to write to you, but I promise I will be thinking of you."

"Aoshi-sama," Misao stopped him. She finally heard something that gave her the strength to give him a reply. Looking up to his ice blue eyes, she said, "I'll be waiting. I'll wait patiently for you."

Her hand reached up over his heart, feeling the rapid pulse that matched her own.

The next day, Misao waved goodbye from the front of the Aoiya in the predawn light as Aoshi rode off in the government carriage. She moped for an hour before going to the market with Kuro for the day's groceries. And after that, she filled the working hours to the brim with tasks.

But at night, when all was quiet, Misao's thoughts were of Aoshi. Did he make it to his headquarters safely? Was he eating well? Was he able to sleep? Was he working with capable people? Did he miss her?

More so than before he came back, Misao missed him. Not just with her mind, but with her heart.

"Come back soon, Aoshi-sama."

Spring heated into a scorching summer and cooled into autumn. Misao kept busy with the Aoiya. Jiiya kept 'forgetting' to do his job, so Misao took up the business management of running the inn.

Misao was checking the conditions of the guest bedding and deciding on replacing them when Omasu came running in.

"Misao-chan! A letter!" A folded paper was thrust out.

"Who is it from?" Misao frowned as she took it. On the back, it just said 'Aoshi'.

Inside the letter, in precise brushstrokes, Aoshi wrote:

 _Dear Misao,_

 _With my task complete, I leave here on October 5_ _th_ _._

 _When I return, I want to tell you something._

 _-Shinomori Aoshi_

Misao smiled and tucked the paper into the fold of her shirt.

"What did it say, Misao-chan?" Omasu asked, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Aoshi-sama is coming home. He leaves Kyushu in a few days and will be back soon after." Misao returned to her task, hiding her smile from Omasu.

A few days later, close to midnight, Misao was doing a final check before locking the front door when she heard the rattle of a carriage come up the street. Excited and hopeful, she opened the door and peeked out.

The door pulled open all the way and Misao was pulled into a tight hold.

"Aoshi-sama," Misao inhaled deeply and sighed. "Welcome home."

"I'm home, Misao," he lifted her off the ground and stepped into the Aoiya, closing and locking the door behind him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Aoshi-sama." Misao clung to his travel worn clothes as he lifted her more securely and went to his room.

"Is it alright if I monopolize you tonight?" Aoshi whispered as they passed rooms with sleeping guests.

"Yes," Misao whispered back and slid open the door for him.

Aoshi set her down and as he changed to clean clothes, Misao set out his futon.

"Come here, Misao," Aoshi ordered quietly and pulled her close so he could study her. Running his hand over her hair, he commented, "It's gotten long since I've been away."

Misao blushed at his touch, but relished in it. She had dreamt of it for months. And had thought about what she felt for him in his absence.

"Aoshi-sama-"

"Misao, I think I love you. And I would like the opportunity to see if it is true and if you can love me back."

"Aoshi-sama, isn't that a little fast?" Misao asked. He had only ever shown the affection as her caregiver before. For him to say 'love' so strongly seemed out of place.

"No. Not for me." Aoshi held her tightly. "I have always cared deeply for you. But then I went to Tokyo. And I kept those feelings. Kept them and all my other emotions locked away. After the death of the others, I fell into hatred. When I came back, I was empty. But you filled it. And it _is_ love, Misao. For you. For everything you are and everything you do. It is love. I'm still not sure how much or how deep, because I need your help to find out. Misao, if you let me, will you let me love you more?"

"Aoshi-sama," Misao chocked out, her heart almost bursting from his words.

"Your answer, Misao?"

"Yes, Aoshi-sama," Misao clung to him. "Yes."

That night, Misao slept in Aoshi's arms. The next morning, Okina berated Misao for sleeping in the same room as a man and she smiled through the whole lecture.

"Jiiya, everyone, I'd like to close the Aoiya for a week and give everyone a vacation starting November 25th," Misao announced.

"The day after your birthday? Why?" Okon asked.

"Aoshi-sama and I would like to get married then," Misao said plainly as Aoshi took a sip of tea.

"What? So suddenly!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Aoshi, if you touched Misao!"

The Aoiya exploded with an uproar. While the others raved, Misao reached over and put her hand in Aoshi's. They still had a long way to go in their relationship, but they both knew, that for all their past was a mess of events, they had cultivated a bond that would last them a lifetime. On the way to happiness, it was hard to tell what was good and what was bad, but looking at Aoshi, Misao knew that she would not change a thing. The Aoshi she loved was the one who sat beside her, forged by the events of his past, but to be tempered by his future.

"Aoshi-sama."

"Yes, Misao."

"I love you."

Aoshi looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you, too."

-The End-

…

Author's notes: Thank you, everyone for reading "On the Way"! This is the end of this story, but there will be an accompanying story uploaded separately later if you'd like more. Visit my profile for update information.

Also, if you didn't catch the tidbit, Misao's "I'll be waiting" line is from her character song "Ice Blue Eyes". Had to throw that in there.

If you read the whole story and enjoyed it, I would love to read your reviews! See you next time!


End file.
